


Mammoth Protector of Remnant

by Akashi2712Samurai



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Amazon, Dinosaurs, Ice Age - Freeform, Prehistoric, Shapeshifting, Woolly Mammoth, lost world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashi2712Samurai/pseuds/Akashi2712Samurai
Summary: We all heard and seen the Grimm and the Huntsmen. The personal stories of Team RWBY and their less than savory enemies. But what about the wildlife of Remnant where do they fit in? More fascinating, what if there was a prehistoric lost world where nature was what should have been without the Grimm? Follow the journey of a tribal girl and a mammoth to find out.





	1. Prologue

A little girl with blonde hair and twin pigtails was pulling a red wagon with a child with black hair and red highlights in a bright red cloak through a dark forest.

Some time ago, Yang Xiao Long saw a photo of her father, Taiyang, and her mother carrying the baby that was her standing in front of a house in the same part of the forests that she's currently in.

Sweaty, dirty, and tired; it didn't matter she wanted to get to the house to hopefully find her mother and in turn, both she and Ruby Rose will finally have a mother.

She didn't notice that in the skies above her, Uncle Qrow was flying through the forest as a crow as fast as his wings could carry him through the winding maze of branches.

However, what all three didn't notice was that the ground slightly shook with a quiet tremor. Then in the distance, what was assumed to be a "mountain" at first glance watched Yang, her sister, and Qrow with slight interest when it felt determination coming from Yang. The "mountain" gave off a quiet rumble, which would be assumed to be the sound of the wind.

When Yang reached the house, it was found to be dilapidated and broken down with her mother absent long before.

She broke down crying, but her sobs attracted unwanted attention as she then heard growling snarls coming from the darkness of the house. She looked up in fear when she saw dozen pairs of red glowing eyes peeking from the doorway.

"G-Grimm," Yang said scooting away from the house and towards the wagon.

"Yang?" Ruby asked groggily as she woke up.

"Ruby." Yang realized that she brought herself and her little sister out here to die with no one to protect them from the Grimm Beowolves.

The pack came with 10 members strong as they stepped out of the house with menacing fangs and deadly claws bared at the defenseless girls.

"H-Help. Please someone! HELP!" Yang shouted for help as the Beowolves charged at them. She closed her eyes awaiting for the Grimm to tear her and her sister apart.

**_HHRRRRROOOOONNNNNGGGGKKKK!_ **

However, help did come, but in an enormous and gigantically unexpected way as a loud, thunderous, earth shaking trumpeted roar tore through the entire land causing the Beowolves to fall over in their charge as they were stunned by the intensity of the monstrous sound.

"Aaaahhh!" Both Yang and Ruby covered their ears that were unforgivingly blasted almost to death by the trumpeting roar.

"Aaarrrghh!" Qrow groaned as he felt like his eardrums being pierced by a thousand swords.

Even he was no better off as he transformed into his human form midair as his sense of balance was off by the noise.

The ground immediately went seismic when the "white mountain" plowed through the forests with its four massive column-like feet and sawtooth tusks that uprooted hundreds of acres of trees and soil. One of its massive, skyscraper-sized tusks plowed through the abandoned house and the pack of Beowolves obliterating them within seconds, narrowly missing the girls.

The sisters huddled each other protectively from the dust and debris.

When the dust cloud settled and cleared, Yang, Ruby, and Qrow were absolutely stunned that the "white mountain" that saved them was actually a massive, Kaiju-sized animal. Never in their life had they seen anything this titanic as the behemoth in question had a massive body supported by four column, pillar-like legs the size of large buildings. The beast was covered in a coat of snow white hair that seemed to stretch for miles with faint, but visible brown stripes on its shoulders, belly, and thighs of its hind legs. Its tail was relatively short, almost stubby, compared to the rest of the body. The beast's ears were shorter and covered in hair. Its head was massive with a singular dome on its head covered with bundles of white-gray hair. It had small orange-brown eyes. Most characteristically, it had a long, muscular nasal trunk with it being anchored between its eyes. The front end of the trunk had two fingers at the tip of the nose that seemed to hang above the treetops. Then it had long curved tusks that were serrated with sharp protrusions like that of a saw.

The beast was none other than the gigantic, ancient species of Woolly Mammoth called the Saw-Tusked Woolly Mammoth.

The giant prehistoric pachyderm trumpeted out in challenge and that caused another pack of Beowolves to try and flee, but the behemoth of the mammoth would have none of it as it violently swung its trunk and smashed into them like a club sending them and many trees, rocks, and unfortunate animals flying to their deaths. When it saw two Beowolves beneath its massive body trying to scurry away, it lazily lifted its elephantine foot and then with finality, brought it down onto the Beowolves like an ungodly hammer and crushed them including flattening hundreds of trees in the process.

"Yang, this is scary!" Ruby cried hiding her face into her older sister's shoulders while Yang could only watch in stunned silence as the monstrous, white mammoth obliterated the Grimm and cleared huge swaths of forests in less than a minute.

The ancient Saw-Tusked Mammoth then reared up on its hind legs and as it then slammed its forelimbs down creating craters underneath its feet and miniature earthquakes to form surrounding them.

**_HHREEEOOOOOONNNNGGGKKK!_ **

The shaken sisters and Qrow had to cover their ears again and they thought they were going deaf with the mammoth's declarative trumpeting roar of victory that echoed throughout the island of Patch.

Taiyang looked out when he got back home with the house now a mess with stuff fallen down and broken. His eyes greatly widened like saucers with his pupils shrunk smaller than peas. His mouth dropped to the floor when he saw the massive Saw-Tusked Woolly Mammoth.

"Unbelievable! A Saw-Tusked Woolly Mammoth! And…it just happened to be in the direction of…oh no!" Taiyang ran out of the house hoping that the worst hadn't come to pass.

The mammoth, being done with its rampage, turned its attention to Yang and Ruby. Both of them clutched tighter and closer to each other than before as the booming and seismic footsteps scared the crap out of them.

"I'm scared! That's one scary elephant," Ruby shuddered behind Yang's back.

"Stay behind me!" Yang urged her sister to stay behind her.

The creature and the two girls had a brief staring contest to see who would make the first move.

Then that's when Yang and Qrow start to notice that the mammoth became more relaxed and…relieved that the girls were alright instead of being annoyed by them.

That was when the giant mammoth lowered itself enough allowing his trunk to be able to touch the girls.

Yang and Ruby were blown away by how huge the nose end of the trunk and they could feel the creature's warm air blowing from the nose.

At first, they didn't know what of make of it, but when they realized that the mammoth wasn't going to attack them, but offering them to touch his nose.

The girls cautiously held out their hand to the giant nose and one of its two 'fingers'.

The trunk and the girls' hands got closer and closer until…

They touched.

"Wow…this isn't so bad." Yang said as a smile slowly appeared on her face as she was impressed by how strong and flexible the nose was.

"Amazing!" Ruby cried out with a laugh as began to fiddling around with the nose.

The beast let out a series of quiet rumblings and grunts and as it did, a white glow appeared around the mammoth channeled into Yang and Ruby.

Both of them gasped when they could feel something awakened in them. For Yang, she felt a powerful fire burning within her while Ruby felt a burst of power happening within her.

When Yang and Ruby let go of the mammoth, Yang glowed yellow and Ruby glowed red with their Auras awakening.

"Wow…!" Yang and Ruby softly interjected.

"Incredible…," Qrow couldn't believe that an ancient giant of the Ice Age, not an experienced Huntsman, was the one who unlocked his nieces' Semblance.

As if to put the topping on that disbelief, the giant Saw-Tusked Mammoth lifted up his trunk and then trumpeted out loud a primal, yet sonorous sound that time forgot and that was awe-inspiring and truly unforgettable.

The girls chuckled as the sound was more pleasant and beautiful to their ears.

The mammoth give them a gentle nudge with his trunk allowing Yang and Ruby to pet him one last time before he started to leave with his footsteps thundering once more.

Qrow came to Yang and Ruby as he hugged his nieces tightly to him.

Yang said as the mammoth's mountainous backside slowly receded into the horizon as it peacefully leaves Patch,

"Thank you…Mr. Mammoth."


	2. Run-In With the Mammoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the soon-to-be Team RWBY and Team JNPR were finished taking down the Deathstalker and the Nevermore in the ruins outside the Emerald Forest in their initiation, they were encountered a by lone bull Woolly Mammoth. Surprised and shocked that such a beast supposedly extinct during the Ice Age has reappeared in modern times, the young Hunters were unaware that the mammoth wasn't alone.

Many years later…

The soon will-be formed Team JNPR were currently battling a Deathstalker that just flung Ren into a temple ruin knocking him out temporarily after it was impaled in the eye by Pyrrha's Milo in its spear form.

"Ren!" Nora shouted out of worry from seeing her childhood friend knocked out like that.

Jaune noticed the stinger that was dangling from the tail precariously after Ren blasted it several times.

"Pyrrha, cut the tail off!" Jaune ordered.

"Got it!" Pyrrha threw her shield and the sharp edge of the shield cut the stinger off and it impaled into the Deathstalker, though not completely enough to kill it outright.

"Nora! Hammer the stinger deeper into it!" Jaune shouted to the Valkyrie.

"Roger!" Nora affirmed.

"Pyrrha! Give Nora a boost!" Jaune shouted to the Spartan Huntress.

"Way ahead of you!" Pyrrha rushed ahead in front of Nora and readied her shield on top above her head.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune then saw the perfect moment.

"Heads up!" Nora shouted her battle cry as she leaped onto Pyrrha's Akouo. Combined with firing her Magnihild in its grenade launcher mode and Pyrrha pushing her up with her shield and strength, Nora chuckled as she flew up above the Deathstalker.

"HAAAAAHH!" Nora yelled as she then fired off her hammer propelling her vertically downwards and she spun her hammer onto the stinger embedded into the Deathstalker's armor. The force of the slam not only forced the stinger deeper into the Grimm killing it, but it also caused the bridge that both the Deathstalker and Team JNPR were on to collapse and fall apart. Jaune and Pyrrha were flung forward by the part of the bridge while the Grimm fell down into the cliff below. Nora landed after them soon after while an exhausted Ren soon dropped to the ground.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ruined bridge, Yang caused the Nevermore into the cliff from firing shotgun shells into its mouth.

"I. HOPE. YOU'RE. HUNGRY!" Yang shouted. Then she landed after the bird-like Grimm crashed into the cliff wall and temple behind her.

Weiss froze the Nevermore to the cliff, and then Yang and Blake formed a bungee rope using the Gambol Shroud's string as a bungee cord for Ruby to launch herself with Weiss creating a glyph to hold Ruby.

"Of course you would come up with this idea," Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked her.

"Hmph! Can I?" Weiss said sarcastically.

"You can?" Ruby seemed ignorant of Weiss's sarcasm as she took it seriously.

"Of course I can!"

As soon as Weiss released the Ruby using a red one, Ruby cut the Nevermore's head cleanly off of its shoulders after dragging it up the cliff with the help of Weiss's glyphs with her soon-to-be-formed Team RWBY watching including Team JNPR, they thought everything would settle down a bit until they felt the ground shook.

"Uh...what was that?" Ruby shouted.

"Something big alright," Yang said not liking that her gut feeling was telling her something was wrong.

"I hope it's not another big Grimm," Weiss complained.

"No...this is bigger," Yang said grimly.

The ground continued to tremble causing JNPR's footing to be unsteady.

"Whoa! Oh god...I'm going to feel sick again," Jaune felt queasy.

"What's going on?" Nora shouted.

The source of the commotion came from the very edge of the forest that RWBY and JNPR entered from and into the ruins. Then bursting out of the tree cover was a 280 foot tall, brown-haired Woolly Mammoth with a medium-light coat of dark brown fur. It charged out and destroyed several ruined pillars in its path before raising its trunk and...

_**HHRRRRROOOOOONNNNKKKK!** _

The mammoth trumpeted in its angry roar.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Weiss shouted.

"It's a...mammoth?" Blake answered confused.

 _ **HRRROOOOONNNNKKKK!**_ The mammoth trumpeted.

"A mammoth!" Pyrrha exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"But that can't be! It is supposed to be extinct after the last Ice Age!" Jaune explained.

"Well...this one certainly isn't!" Ren shouted as the prehistoric pachyderm stamped its feet all over in chaotic fashion.

"How is this even here? It doesn't look like a Grimm!" Yang hypothesized.

"But let's kill it anyway!" Ruby shouted excitedly.

"No! Wait! Look!" Blake pointed her finger as a trio of Ursa and, a King Taijitu, and a Deathstalker surrounded the bull mammoth.

But they severely underestimated the bull mammoth as the Ursai were utterly destroyed by the mammoth's trunk when he swung it like a deadly baseball club. It then avoided a stab from the Deathstalker's tail stinger the first time. Then the second time, the Grimm tried to stab him, it missed and then Mammoth grabbed the Grimm by the tail and then flung it towards the King Taijitu stunning the double headed snake-like Grimm.

"Well damn." Yang smiled at the mammoths' power and walked towards it. The soon-to be Team JNPR snuck past the Mammoth and to their friends.

The mammoth pierced the Deathstalker's armor and its softer body through its spear-like tusks before it swung its huge head against the King Taijitu almost knocking it out cold. After the mammoth shook the Deathstalker away from its tusk as it disintegrated, the bull slowly stomped towards the King Taijitu before stomping and crushing it to death with its huge pillar-like legs and feet.

The snake hissed out in its last defiance before it was dead and slowly disintegrated.

The mammoth then reared on its hind legs and gave out a loud triumphant trumpeting roar that echoed across the valley.

_**HHHRRREEEEOOOOONNNNGGGKKKK!** _

Everyone admired the power of the mammoth before them. It was almost unheard of.

"Incredible...It's almost like peeking through a glimpse into the Ice Age," Weiss said in awe of the mammoth's might.

I know...such power..." Yang envied the animal's abilities.

"And...what a giant..." Pyrrha was blown away by the pachyderm's tremendous gigantic size.

"It's really incredible..." Ren said as he, along with everyone else kept praising the Mammoth.

However, the mammoth was in the thralls of its own musth as it turned to vent its sexual frustrations and anger onto the tiny soon-to-be Huntsmen and Huntresses as he gave off a guttural growl, raised its trunk, flap its tiny ears, and stomped the ground irritably.

The mammoth raised his feet and stamped the feet before bellowing and trumpeting menacingly at the young Huntsmen and Huntresses in training.

"Woah! This is one angry Mammoth!" Pyrrha shouted.

"No duh!" Yang added.

Then the mammoth barreled through with his head and trunk sending Jaune, Ruby, and Nora flying across the ruins.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Nora!" Ren yelled.

Then without warning, the bull mammoth swung hard knocking Yang right in the stomach with one of his tusks and she hit crashed through a temple ruin.

"Yang!" Blake yelled.

Trumpeting madly, the mammoth picked up a chunk of the ruin and threw it at Blake and Weiss!

Blake and Weiss both dodged the chunk and it got crushed.

"Stop! We didn't do anything!" Blake called out.

"Maybe it's upset for getting attacked by the Grimm." Jaune wondered.

"And I don't think it is just that. I think I see something by the mammoth's eye!" Weiss pointed to what look like the spot between the eye and the ear got really wet with a long streak down its face.

"Oh Oum...I think I know what's going on. The mammoth...he is a male...an adult male...a bull. He is in musth!" Blake realized.

"Musth?" Jaune asked.

"That's right. It is a periodic condition found in bull elephants, characterized by highly aggressive behavior and accompanied by a large rise in reproductive hormones during the mating season. The testosterone levels shoot through the roof and it's basically making the mammoth all horny and wildly out of control at the same time!" Blake explained.

"Really? Animals can do that?" Ren questioned.

"Yes...A lot of male animals go through a certain phase periodically, especially elephants and mammoths. And since we are not seeing any of his kind, he is now taking out his frustrations onto everything in his path." Blake said as she warily eyed the mammoth now giving off an intimidating, deep growl emanating from his throat.

"The Grimm were in his way," Ren said.

"Huh. Well...I'd say we get out of here!" Jaune shouted cowardly.

But the mammoth blocked his way and he was almost gored by the beast's tusk before he fell hard onto his butt.

"Uh oh..." Jaune's face paled when he saw the Woolly Mammoth raised his right front foot readying to crush him into bloody paste!

Pyrrha then ran to help her teammate.

Pyrrha threw her shield at the Mammoth's leg causing him to be momentarily distracted allowing Jaune to get out of the danger zone.

"Get out of there!" Pyrrha ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Jaune shouted.

The bull mammoth retaliated by swinging his trunk at Pyrrha. Pyrrha deflected the blow that sent her flying back several hundred yards away.

"Hhhggh!" Pyrrha grunted as she now felt the mammoth's amazing strength against her own.

Ren fired his StormFlowers onto the Mammoth's body, but the pachyderm was more annoyed than hurt by his futile attempts to hurt him.

"Nothing is working!" Ren shouted.

"Then we just gotta hit harder!" Yang rushed forward out of the ruins with her hair blazing and her eyes no longer the cute lilac orbs, but now angry terrifying crimson orbs as she activated her Semblance and was on a warpath.

She flew in the air and landed on the Mammoth's head.

Yang punched viciously through the many layers of the bull mammoth's head right into him causing the mammoth to snarl and growl furiously as he was now shaking his head furiously while moving his massive body around frantically to get the brawler off of his head.

He became increasingly blindingly angry with every shotgun shell pumped into him from Yang's Ember Celica with Yang equally getting more and more riled up as she now wanted nothing more than to kill the mammoth that harmed her little sister.

"This is for Ruby you hairy son of a bitch!" Yang shouted with all her might.

The bull smashed and crashed into every ruin possible to shake her off, but Yang was deadly persistent as grabbed onto his thick hair while punching and bludgeoning the area where the top of his cranium was as Yang's intent was to plunge her fist right into his brain to incapacitate him, if not, one that might outright kill him, however unlikely it was with his skull being thicker than the cockpit of a Paladin.

"Ugh! For Oum's sake, just die already!" Yang got aggravated.

"Blake, distract the mammoth!" Ruby ordered.

"Nora, go for one of the legs to cripple this elephant!" Jaune ordered to the Valkyrie.

"On it!" Blake and Nora then sprung into action.

"Weiss…I need a speed boost!" Ruby shouted.

"Got it!" Weiss created a glyph underneath Ruby that's providing her the speed.

Blake dashed across the top of the ruins and made several shots at the mammoth's face close to the eyes. When the mammoth struck out his trunk, he thought he had hit her, but it turned out that when 'Blake' phased out, it turned out to be a shadow copy of herself.

"Ha! Always gets 'em!" Blake taunted.

Then the mammoth was suddenly feeling his left front leg's ankle broken after Nora propelled herself due to being tossed around in a circle repeatedly by Pyrrha to help build the momentum needed for her to cripple something as sturdy and solid as a mammoth's leg.

"That's one leg down!" Nora yelled.

Blake and Ruby zipped past each other in blurs as they worked together to slash the right leg.

The mammoth reared up on its hind legs and Pyrrha took the opportunity to throw her Milo in its spear form at one of the hind legs causing the beast to roar out in pain. Pyrrha quickly dashed forward underneath the mammoth, dislodged her weapon out of the hind leg, and ran out onto the other side watching the beast collapse onto the ground. The ground shook as the mighty beast tumbled to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ruby tried to high five Weiss, but ended up accidentally slapping her in the face.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized.

"Oh, it's okay...there's a first time for everything...especially this!" Weiss sarcastically remarked before slapping Ruby in the face.

The two then engaged in a slapping battle with it getting more hilarious as it went along.

"Uh...guys?" Yang caused everyone and Weiss and Ruby to stop and look in the direction where the bull mammoth was still alive.

They all sprung into action again and waited for the mammoth to make its move.

The mammoth then let out a trumpeting call that sounded like a call for help!

"Uh oh…that can't be good," Ruby gulped as she had a bad feeling about this.

"You're right, it isn't. We better get out of here now!" Yang agreed as she and everyone tried to make a run for it only to bump into another Woolly Mammoth that was leading a huge herd of 75 individuals behind her. This Woolly Mammoth was none other than the matriarch of the family, in which nearly all of the members are females with mothers, aunts, sisters, and daughters, with the exception of some of the mammoth babies being sons.

The matriarch angrily let out a furious trumpeting roar as she swung her trunk forward when she saw the little Hunters responsible for bringing the bull to his knees.

"Crap!" Yang exclaimed.

"Shit! I should have known there would be more than one!" Blake swore as they were quickly backed into a tight corner by the herd while the other members were helping the bull mammoth onto his three feet, barred the broken one, while trying the nurse the wounds on his legs and feet as they started to pour their Aura into his.

"Yeah…we really didn't consider that," Jaune sweated nervously as he was terrified of the choruses of trumpets, roars, and guttural growls coming from the herd of Woolly Mammoths.

"We're being pushed to the cliff!" Nora shouted as they were being backed to the edge of the cliff.

"They're pushing us off!" Ren shouted.

"We have to do something!" Weiss argued.

"I don't think we can do much to a herd, if we can't get past one mammoth," Ruby said with her jaw clenched.

"But…" Weiss stammered.

"She's right. We're outnumbered and outgunned here," Jaune summed up their terrible predicament.

"But we can't just stand here and let them push us around!" Yang shouted in denial.

However, one angry trumpeting roar got their attention as the matriarch of the herd was pawing the ground with her feet, swinging her trunk and tusks around, and flapping her small ears aggressively. She was preparing to charge at them.

"Sad to say, we have no say in this matter," Blake said causing everyone around her to gulp hard as they could now clearly see that their Huntsmen careers were about to end prematurely and violently for them before the school year even started.

Then with a mighty roar, the matriarch charged with her head lowered close to the ground and trunk curled.

Everyone closed their eyes shut tight with Ren and Nora hugging onto each other tightly.

Yang and Ruby shared their one last sisterly hug as the mammoth matriarch's shadow overwhelmed them with Ruby burying herself deeper into Yang's bosom terrified by the boisterous trumpeting of the enraged mammoth.

…

…

…

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and constructive comments for the chapter or the story in general.


	3. Meeting the Guardian of the Mammak

RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & Rooster Teeth  
I own my OCs.

 

**Meeting the Guardian of the Mighty Mammak**

 

The matriarch Woolly Mammoth was in a stampeding charge against the soon-to-be-formed Teams RWBY & JNPR when the herd pushed them almost to the edge of the cliff of the ancient ruins. Ruby buried herself into Yang’s bosom. She was terrified of the incoming doom as the gigantic pachyderm was trampling closer and closer towards them.

However, miraculously, another loud similarly sounding trumpeting roar resounded and echoed throughout the valley causing the mammoth matriarch to stop running the Hunters-in-training over. The young Huntsmen and Huntresses were brought out of their fearful embrace as they were now perplexed, but still wary of the new sound that stopped the matriarch right in her tracks.

“What the?!” Ruby asked as she now pulled her head out of her sister’s plentiful bosom.

“Don’t tell me we have another one coming,” Yang said.

“I pray to Oum that is not the case,” Ren stated.

The herd grumbled and growled as they were mentally preparing themselves for another one of their own kind to join the herd and maybe help their leader.  
All of the sudden, a Red-Tusked Vacuoan Elephant, a species of pachyderm similar in appearance to the African Elephant with the bigger floppy ears, gray, wrinkly skin, and less curved tusks, but more gigantic and slightly bigger than the mammoth matriarch charged out of the forest. The Red-Tusked elephant let out a trumpeting roar that was not only challenging the Woolly Mammoth matriarch, but also telling the entire herd to stand down!

“Okay, am I seeing things? If not, what’s a Red-Tusk doing out here in Vale?!” Jaune was taken aback by the appearance of the Red-Tusk.

“You’re not seeing things, Vomit Boy. That’s an actual Red-Tusk standing right in front of us!” Yang shouted.

“But what the heck is it doing out here and why is it challenging the mammoths?!” Weiss asked.

“Either it is psychotic, or somehow it befriended them.” Ren hypothesized.

“Well…looks like the big mom backing off a bit from the Red-Tusk, but she doesn’t look too pleased,” Yang observed as the matriarch backed off, but was grumbling irritably at the Red-Tusk that had blood streaks on its face.

The matriarch and her herd, including the bull mammoth were protesting in confusion and apprehension, while the Red-Tusk was assertive as to calm them down long enough for them to have a conversation in their ‘animal language’ not understandable to the human or Faunus ears.

“Why has the group not attack the elephant? They’re bigger in numbers…so why haven’t they?” Blake asked not sure of what make of the sudden turn of events.

“I don’t know, but they seem to be calming down…somewhat,” Ruby said still nervous.

“Thank Oum…,” Jaune added.

“Kind of makes me wish we can understand past their roars and grunts, though,” Pyrrha said as this situation was definitely alien to her.

Much to the continued surprise, the elephant wasn’t attacked as the herd began to lessen their aggression, including the matriarch. The matriarch, however, proved with her body language that she was basically frustrated.

The elephant then gestured as if to say what happened.

The older female then answered with a series of trumpets, grunts, squeals, and growls.

“Does anyone know what they’re talking about?” Weiss asked.

“Maybe you can become an animal and figure that out,” Yang said with a smirk on her face.

“Oh shut it! I would never think of that in a million years, Yang,” Weiss retorted.

Then the Woolly Mammoth matriarch pointed her trunk to the bull with his foot healed, yet slightly limp.

“What is the matriarch doing? Is it making fun of the bull?!” Nora asked incredulously.

“I don’t think that’s the case. Because if anything…I think she’s trying to explain to the Red Tusk what happened to him.” Ren answered.

“That’s awfully nice of her,” Ruby said.

“Maybe…but I don’t think that will be good for us though.” Ren warned her, which was prompted as to how now the matriarch’s trunk was accusatorily pointing to the Hunters and Huntresses-in-training. The Red Tusk in turn furrowed its eyes apprehensively at them as it then growled deeply and slowly.

“Uh oh…,” Ruby gulped hard.

“That doesn’t look good,” Pyrrha said nervously.

“Looks like even they can’t tolerate the big elephant in the room,” Yang said, which caused everyone, even the elephant and the mammoth to groan irritably at her terrible pun.

“Not the time, Yang!” Ruby rebuked her sister.

The mammoth and the giant elephant conversed again and after a few minutes, it soon became clear that the mammoth matriarch finally agreed to let the Red-Tusked elephant deal with Teams RWBY and JNPR. In what could be considered the elephant equivalent of two humans coming to an agreement, the mammoth and the elephant wrapped trunks around each other and shook each other gently. The alpha female and the bull quickly gave Yang the ugly look, which confused the blonde buxom Huntress as to what was the deal with the former.

‘I have a feeling for some reason, she does not like me,’ Yang thought of the matriarch mammoth.

The matriarch then turned her attention to the herd and gave out a commanding trumpeting sound that signaled to her kin that it was time to go. Soon, slowly and surely, the mammoths soon left and traversed through the very forest they trampled all over with their massive pillar-like feet.

“Look. The whole herd is leaving,” Ruby pointed to the retreating herd with her scythe.

“Yeah, (gulp!)…But this elephant isn’t,” Jaune quickly reminded everyone of now literally the big elephant in the room.

As soon as the mammoths left, the Red-Tusk could now focus its attention onto Teams RWBY and JNPR as it slowly turned its head and body around to face them.

“You just had to say the obvious, didn’t you,” Weiss scolded the dorky knight.

“Guys…,” Nora said warily of the Red-Tusked Vacuoan elephant that took a couple of steps before it stopped a 200 feet away from their position. It made a rumbling growl that had everyone on guard as they were pretty unsure of what the elephant might do.

The Red Tusk glared as it examined the Hunters that were shaking in fear of the beast.

“What is it going to do?” Yang asked Blake.

“I don’t exactly know. Elephants can be unpredictable at times,” Blake replied.

“I think we’re going to find out sooner or later,” Yang said.

The elephant’s eyes widened when it saw Ruby and Yang. It was as if, their faces bore resemblance to the professional Huntresses that it had encountered before.  
The Red-Tusked Elephant then raised both of its forelimbs up as it reared on its hind legs and raised its trunks up as it then trumpeted loudly.

**_HHRROOOOOOONNNNKK!!!_ **

Then all of the sudden, the gargantuan 290 feet tall Red Tusk then glowed bright orange with the light blinding everyone.

“Aaacckkk! What’s happening to it?!” Ruby asked shielding her eyes with her arm and hood.

The shape and mass then shrunk down to a size of about 88 feet tall as it then began to change from an elephantine beast to a more muscular, refined, burly, four-legged beast.

* * *

 

After the light died down, the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training lowered their arms and slowly reopened their eyes.

In the Red Tusk’s place, standing in front of the young Hunters was now the prehistoric wild big cat with an orange-brown, course fur with black spots not unlike that of a leopard or an Iberian Lynx. It had a tiger-like head and muzzle with the exception of that its pair of canine teeth were so lengthy that they resemble swords or long daggers the size of double-decker buses protruding through the lower jaw. The beast’s muscular forelimbs had paws the size of Volkswagon Beetles armed with retractable claws that were big as Crescent Rose’s oversized curved blade.

“So it turned from an elephant to a Sabertooth cat? How does that work?!” Weiss screamed.

“How are any of us supposed to know?!” Blake shouted.

The big cat let out a terrifying roar that scared the shit out of all of the Hunters present.

**_GRRROOOAAARRR!!!_ **

Even Ozpin and Glynda were just as shocked and stunned. Earlier, they were trying to rush to the young Hunters’ safety, but the arrival of the Mammoth herd prevented them from doing so. Then even the lone presence of the Red Tusk proved that it would be suicidal for them to battle such a gargantuan beast as there was no guarantee that they and the prospective Hunters would come out alive from battling the elephant. They didn’t have much of a choice, but to watch.

Now, they were taken aback by the elephant’s sudden transformation into one of prehistory’s most ferocious predators.

“What?! How is this possible?!” Glynda was stunned.

“Well, this is an interesting turn of events. Both in an interesting and frightening way,” Ozpin said in a strange calmly manner as he sipped his coffee from his mug.

The Sabertooth Cat growled as it then stalked towards the frightened Hunters.

Ruby put her hands up pleading in panic,

“No no no no! We’re sorry, okay?!”

Yang went into a bit of a defensive mode, though, and stood in front of her sister.

“You want her?! You will have to get through me first!” Yang shouted in defiance of the cat.

However, the cat wanted none of it as it then roared right in front of her face with its sharp teeth and curved fangs flashing forcing her and Ruby to back up.

The cat intensely stared at the Rose-Xiao Long sisters while sniffing at them while snarling.

“What is it doing?!” Blake asked.

“I don’t know, but I am not liking this at all.” Jaune stated.

“None of us are, Jauney Boy,” Nora said.

“But we can’t-“ Weiss was interrupted by Pyrrha as she quickly said,

“No. If we move, then it will kill us before we even know it had.”

That shut everyone else up as they were now helpless to help Ruby and Yang as the Sabertooth cat was strangely interested in them with its motivations unknown.

Yang slowly put her hand out.

She frighteningly said,

“Stay back.”

The cat didn’t listen to her as its deep orange eyes pierced straight into Yang’s lilac eyes. The cat growled aggressively frightening the blonde brawler even more than she’s used to.

Yang suddenly gained a bit more confidence and said to Ruby,

“Stay behind me.”

Ruby nodded and hid behind her sister.

But that even didn’t deter the prehistoric feline as it managed to catch sight of Ruby’s silver eyes as it felt entranced and weirdly almost familiar with not only Ruby’s eyes and her face as if the cat had seen her face before as the beast somewhat relaxed a bit. However, it quickly reverted back to its assertive, interrogative posture as it then snarled at Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren that visibly tensed up at the beast’s snarl.

“What does it want with us?!” Jaune asked.

“Why don’t you go speak to it then?!” Weiss snarled.

“Are you mad?!” Jaune said, but Pyrrha interrupted them shouting,

“Shut up, you two!”

Both of them shut their mouths.

The cat then turned its attention back to Ruby and Yang.

Ruby then thought of something. Something, despite not liking it that much.

“Why don’t we all slowly…slowly lower our weapons, guys?” Ruby asked.

“Wha? WHY?!” Weiss shouted in outrage.

“If we show that we’re non-hostile, maybe it will back off a bit,” Ruby hoped.

“Did you forget that…whatever it is, just saw a mammoth harassed by us and we nearly killed it, sister?” Yang reminded her.

“Well, what else are we supposed to do? Do you have any better ideas?” Ruby said.

“Anyone?” Ruby asked to everyone else and no one could come up with a viable option.

“I thought so,” Ruby said as she then slowly lowered her Crescent Rose down in front of the Sabertooth to show that she was no longer a threat to the beast.

Everyone else reluctantly did the same.

The Sabertooth grunted as it then analyzed the change in the group.

Yang then said,

“If I lose my precious gauntlets, it’s on you, Rubes.”

“I have a feeling that’s not going to happen,” Ruby said, “At least, I hope that doesn’t come to that.”

“That doesn’t reassure me,” Yang retorted.

Then the Sabertooth calmed its aggression to a certain degree before its body glowed bright orange again as it began its transformation.

“What is it doing now?” Ren asked.

“I think we’re about to find out what form it will take on,” Blake replied.

The cat transformed into a smaller figure that was not only taller than by one foot, but was…

Human.

The light died down.

* * *

 

When the group uncovered their eyes, they were flabbergasted to see a tall human warrior covered in animal furs and bones that stood at 7 feet. The warrior looked ancient and primitive, but horrifying.

12 feathers plucked from a bird of some sort sticking in the hair as a simple headdress similar to Native American warriors. The dark brown fur of the bear and the rich brown hairy pelt of the Mammoth that covered the chest, arms, and shoulders were in contrast of the more colorful hides of the Sabertooth and the fox fur cover her stomach and waist, and the wolf furs that decorated the hips and the leggings. The boots were made out of tough leather skin of the Mammoth and tufted with wolf fur providing flexibility, durability as well as warmth for the feet. Claws of the bear and fangs of the Sabertooth cat dangle around the neck as a symbol of the warrior’s mastery over nature as well as the expertise and long-drawn experiences as a hunter. It is also served as a warning to those who would dare to provoke the warrior’s ferocity. The warrior wore a terrifying bony skull mask of a bull with curved horns amplifying the warrior’s mysterious and terrifying imagery as there were no eyes or face to be seen at all through the mask.

“Whoa! I didn’t see that coming,” Yang remarked, “Elephant first, then Sabertooth, now this. Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?!”

“Why don’t you go ask whoever or whatever it is, then?” Nora said to her.

“I’m not sure if I want to,” Yang said nervously, “Rubes, any ideas?”

“Um…I’m not sure,” Ruby came up short.

“Well that’s just great,” Yang grumbled throwing her hands up.

“Jaune?” Pyrrha turned to her soon-to-be-leader.

“You want me to go up and talk to the warrior?” Jaune said not liking to come anywhere near the ancient warrior as he was scared by the bull mask.

“I don’t like the idea of doing that though,” Pyrrha replied.

The warrior then peered closely right in front of Yang's face while holding a primitive spear, which was a long spear made out of a thick shaft from the ivory of a mammoth tusk with a sharp hardened bone blade made out of the ivory of a sabertooth fang and a spinal cord of a deer put together.

"Hey now! I put my weapon down! Can you not do that please?" Yang asked.

The warrior paid no heed to Yang as it viewed her warily with some contempt. Then it moved onto Ruby, who was shivering from the bestial appearance of the warrior.

"Hey...wait a minute...." Ruby pleaded scarily.

The warrior then pushed Ruby's chin up as she peered closer into Ruby's silver eyes. Ruby couldn't read the face behind the mask making the ordeal scary for both her and her soon-to-be teammates and friends.

"Uh..." Ruby had nothing else to say.

Then the warrior let go of Ruby after examining her silver eyes for some time as it then turned its attention to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha said nothing as she examined what the warrior was doing.

The warrior then turned its attention back to Ruby, who was unsure of what to make of the warrior.

Then the warrior said in a tough, yet smooth, almost wise quality that carry a distinctive Norwegian accent to its voice,

"You have silver eyes. Just like your mother."  
Ruby was suprised with the mention of her mother.

"My...mother!" Ruby shouted.  
The warrior then turned to leave.

"Wait! Then do you know my mother?" Ruby asked.

The warrior stopped where it was. There was seconds of silence before the warrior said,

"Yes...and also I know your half-sister's real mother as well."

That shocked Yang greatly.

"How? How do you know?" Yang demanded.

"That...I will not tell you all, daughter of Raven, but know this. If you try to hurt my family, then I will not hesitate to destroy you to protect the herd. Like what I had to do... to your mother," the warrior then threw out Raven's broken Nevermore mask that landed in front of Yang.

"You did what?!" Yang shouted.

Before anyone could comprehend, the warrior then transformed into a gigantic Haast Eagle standing at 350 feet tall with a wingspan of 200 meters (656 feet long) and flew away from the valley ruins and and the Emerald Forest.

The giant eagle flew around the confused Hunters and an emotionally troubled Yang letting off a powerful screech that echoed throughout the land as its shadowed outline of its body and wings slowly disappeared into the sky.

Yang picked up the broken mask her mother always had on.

Ruby was stunned by the whole ordeal until she heard her older half-sister clutching tightly onto the mask with her hand shaking with fury.

"Y-Yang...I-I-I'm sorry about your mother," Ruby tried to console Yang.

"Leave me be, sis." Yang asked of her little sister.

But hearing none of it, Ruby tackled her sister into a tearful hug quietly shedding tears as she said,

"You're not the only one who has it rough without her mother, sister."

Yang broke down into tears as well, but she said nothing.

Weiss had thought little of the Little Red Reaper when she met her in the forest as being hyperactive, naive, and immature, but after now...

After their unusual confrontation with the warrior, that happened to bring out the darker past of both Ruby and Yang, to whom Weiss had figured that they were sisters judging by how close they interacted with each other, she could clearly see there was more than meets the eye to Ruby.

Maybe she shouldn't be quick to dismiss her yet. Then there was the matter of the warrior itself. She looked up at the sky where the warrior-now-turned-eagle had disappeared into the distance. She now wondered who on Remnant was this warrior and where had it come from.

For Blake, she was wondering about the same questions, but also of how the warrior was closely connected to the mammoth herd and its ability to shapeshift into different prehistoric animals considered extinct.

"What was that thing?" Blake asked everyone.

"I think that might have been a shapeshifter, but other than that, I don't know," Pyrrha replied, "Because shapeshifters are rare nowadays."

"Never heard of anything like that." Weiss replied.

"But one thing's for certain...whoever that was, it certainly knows about me and Rubes," Yang stated with certainty and solemnity.

"True..." Ruby added.

"And I doubt we will be seeing the last of that warrior and the mammoths," Jaune said as he sheathed his sword and locked Crocea Mors into inactive mode.

"This was the weirdest way to end Initiation," Nora stated.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda observed the whole brief drama from afar on top of the rock ledge and they were shocked that the mysterious warrior was the one that shapeshifted into the three beasts they saw today. Not only that, but the revelation that the warrior not only knew Yang and Ruby, but also knew their birth mothers that were part of Team STRQ from years ago: Summer Rose and Raven Branwen.

"How does this...thing know who miss Rose and miss Xiao Long's parents are?!" Glynda asked.

"Yes...that is certainly quite the revelation. But those furs and skulls on its outfit and that spear I have seen that before somewhere, but I can't remember at the top of my head.

However, I remember about an old legend of a mysterious bull-headed warrior wearing the furs and skins of animals that protected an ancient herd of creatures similar in description to the mammoths and possessing the uncanny ability to change into other ancient creatures lost to time," Ozpin said.

"You think this...warrior is from that old legend?" Glynda asked him skeptically.

"That may be very likely, Glynda. That may indeed be very likely," Ozpin said as he then looked down at his Scroll seeing the shaken up Hunters.

"Then what should we do if we encounter this warrior or if it decides to come to us for some reason, Ozpin?" Glynda asked him.

"...we need to talk with it. Know why it's here." Ozpin decided.

* * *

 

Sometime later after Teams CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY were announced...

Roman Torchwick was lighting up his cigarette at night in a warehouse until a White Fang grunt came in empty-handed without the needed Dust he ordered.

"Sir...I-I-I have bad news," the grunt nervously replied.

"What is it?" Roman asked.

"Our division of the White Fang here has been decimated and the Dust we've been ordered to steal has been taken from us!" the grunt despaired as he told the news.

"What?!" Roman was shocked by the news.

"It is true! One night when we were about to double check that nobody was onto what we're up to and we have the amount of Dust crystals needed, we were suddenly ambushed! By a monster! A monster that wore the furs, bones, teeth, and skulls of different animals and had a terrifying bull skull with bull horns and deer antlers with feathers. We were unprepared and we scrambled to kill the thing, but it fought and killed many of us like a demon or a Grimm. It killed two of our best officers with ease!" the grunt retold the horrific night that went wrong.

"What?! How is that possible?! Even a monster or a freak shouldn't be able to wipe the whole single pathetic lot of you overnight!" Roman yelled indignantly.

"It wasn't alone! It had others! Others with it!" the grunt cried.

"Other what?" Roman asked.

"Animals, sir! Animals! Wolves! Bears! Tigers! Leopards! Wild dogs! Gorillas! Snakes! A hawk and an owl! They were helping the monster! Wherever the monster couldn't reach, the beasts would pick us off and those who were unwary of the shadows they ambushed us in! Not only that, the monster itself changed into a monstrous Sabertooth Tiger twice the size of a Spider Droid that massacred nearly all of us! I was the only one from the compound that escaped alive when I saw the beast change from its Sabertooth Tiger back into that accursed demon that stabbed the last remaining Lieutenant Jackson to death with a bone spear! And before I escaped I saw it and the animals loot some of the Dust crystals and destroyed most of them detonating the place! I barely escaped detection and came here as the only one to tell the tale!"

"Hmm..." Roman thought on the matter.

"If the base at Mount Glenn was destroyed, that should attract the Grimm to this monster and this army of beasts it has. What became of the Grimm, son?" Roman asked the White Fang Faunus while the others including Neo crowd around them.

"They retreated! They were driven away!" the grunt replied.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"They were forced into retreat, even the Goliaths by a herd of Woolly Mammoths! And there was radio chatter from our patrol that the Grimm Dragon has been driven out of the mountain!"

"Excuse me?!" To Roman, this was getting utterly ridiculous, "By what?!"

There was a pregnant air of pause.

Then the grunt sobbed as he broke the silence by saying the words that would haunt the bad guys' minds forever.

"The White Mountain Mammoth! The very one with the sawtoothed tusks!"

"The White Mountain Mammoth?!" Roman shouted.

"The Mammoth of ancient legend! One that has been told by our ancestors to be as tall as the Great White Mountains of old and with tusks that could uproot the earth and cause the Grimm to cower from its mighty roar."

"There's no way..." Roman wouldn't belive it.

Roman then went to turn on the television hijacked from a local hardware store to tune into the Vale News Network Channel.

The news headline was titled: 'A Mammoth Phenomenon!' as it showed the footage clips of the 400-ft tall, white Saw-Tusked Woolly Mammoth and the herds of the smaller 270-foot tall Woolly Mammoths driving out Grimm from Mountain Glenn and completely crushing the stragglers underneath their column-like feet.

The mammoths were seen and heard trumpeting and growling angrily in their rampage as they trampled everything: White Fang, Grimm, stolen Paladins, and abandoned buildings in their path.

The Saw-Tusked Mammoth was seen wiping out a several rocky outcroppings with its trunk and tusks that killed many of the fleeing White Fang and Grimm alike.

"Holy s***..." Roman remarked.

* * *

 

In a dark room with the lamplight above him, Ozpin was coincidentally watching the same news coverage of the Mammoth takeover of Mountain Glenn on his Scroll. It was broadcasted all over Vale and reactions have been rather instantaneous.

"Unbelievable...," Ozpin muttered before he was interrupted by knocking on the door.

"It's Glynda." Glynda said on the other side.

"Come in then," Ozpin answered.  
Glynda walked in and announced,

"Someone is here to see you."

"Who that might be?" Ozpin asked.

"You're not going to believe this. It is the very mysterious warrior that appeared in the ruins during the Initiation. It has requested to me to relay to you that it wants an audience with you." Glynda explained.

"Really?" Ozpin had his eyebrow raised at that.

"And that's not all, he has a Dire Wolf companion with it. White-gray fur with a blood red patch underneath its jaw and throat." Glynda finished.

"Hmmm...Is the warrior with you?" Ozpin inquired.

"Yes." Glynda answered.

"Then allow him in, would you please?" Ozpin requested.

The warrior walked in, slowly. It stood, and didn't sit, and didn't change it's body posture. It just stood there, with no emotional status to speak of.

"Impressive," Ozpin was taken away of how this warrior towered over him, "So you are the warrior that interrupted my students' initiation and even told Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long that you knew their parents. And from the testimonies from Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren, you seemed to be the guardian of the mammoth herd we saw today and tonight on the news. Yet, you are hard to read. Interesting. So...who are you, warrior?" Ozpin asked.

Silence was the warrior's answer as it instead silently peered through the skull mask and stared into Ozpin's eyes.

"..." The warrior stood silent still.

"You're the silent type, I see. Judging from the type of animal furs and skins that you wear including the bones and teeth, I can tell you are not from any part of the world I know of, or anybody has known of." Ozpin carefully assessed, "But perhaps, from a world that's a relic of the ancient past."

The warrior only flinched slightly, but otherwise kept silently still.

Glynda looked at Ozpin, mouthing:

"What is with it?"

"It is examining us. It doesn't seem to trust us...yet," Ozpin said.

"Meaning?" Glynda inquired.

"Confirms my suspicion that where this warrior came from was from a culture that has no exposure to the modern world." Ozpin stated.

"But then it understood the students almost perfectly. So how are we going to get him to talk?" Glynda asked as she was stumped for the first time of how to deal with this relic.

"I honestly don't know yet," Ozpin answered.

"I can speak." The warrior finally spoke.

"Oh...so you do? I am surprised that you can speak our language fluently. Then can I ask you?" Ozpin inquired of the warrior.

The warrior said,

"Yes."

"Who are you really?" Ozpin asked.

The warrior contemplated before it lifted its bull skull mask up to face him as it answered,

"It's best that I show you who I am."

The warrior then slowly took off the mask.

Ozpin and Glynda's expression of anticipation turned into that of shock.

The warrior was not a man, but actually a late teenage girl becoming a young adult. A surprisingly beautiful one at that as her white skin had been tanned. Her facial features and cheekbones are well-defined and sharp with her nose being small-medium in size. She has blue eyes, brown, thick, long hair with blonde highlights. In other words, she looked almost look like Yang, but more mature and having blue eyes instead of lilac.

The outfit contributed to the mistaken identity of being a man with the huge furs and all making her look bigger than she really was, even though she was quite revealed to be a tall, stocky, strong woman entering into her 20's. The most stunning aspects were the blood-red paint of three claw marks on her face and the 12 feathers pinned to her head making her a wild, untamed, yet alluring beauty.

"My goodness..." Ozpin and Glynda were in shock.

"I am Kara-Takkar Beranwyn, daughter of the Turokota Tribe - hunter and guardian of the mighty Mammak," the female warrior said.  
…  
…  
…  
TBC


	4. Being Crabby

_RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & Rooster Teeth_

**I own my OCs.**

* * *

**Being Crabby**

It has been many days since the first day of school and so far… Kara has been the talk all over the Academy grounds when she first showcased her uncanny ability to transform into a deadly prehistoric monster that destroyed a Grimm mercilessly. Many students question her relentlessly, especially about the mammoths and the recent arrival of other prehistoric animals that were now making Mountain Glenn their new home after the Grimm had been cleared out. Kara was not responsive to the questions most of the people were asking her. The only people she was responsive to, apart from Ozpin and Glynda, were Team JNPR and Blake Belladonna from Team RWBY. Thus, she had made some friends in the progress. Blake truly knew and understood what it felt like to be an outsider and was really able to relate to her quickly making them into best friends. Weiss was wary of her, albeit, slightly understanding after Ozpin told her about Kara's history and reasons for being in Beacon Academy. Ruby was okay, but at times, she wouldn't know when to stop asking her about weapons, mammoths, and all making Kara unable to keep up with her and unintentionally feeling uncomfortable at times. It was Yang, who was problematic as she had been antagonistic to her. In fact, in Professor Glynda Goodwitch's classes, Yang attempted to have a sparring session with her multiple times, but was denied or looked over.

Speaking of Goodwitch's class, Jaune was sparring with Cardin, and he was losing badly against him.

"This is the part where you lose," Cardin said as his mace clashed with Jaune's sword.

"Over my dead-," Jaune was then viciously kneed in the gut by Cardin making him drop his sword and kneel down in pain.

Cardin was about to finish him off with a blow to the head until a buzz rang throughout the arena, which signaled that the fight was over.

"Cardin! Enough!" Glynda stopped him, "As you can see, students, Mr. Arc's Aura has dropped to a red level. In a tournament-style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and the official may call off the match."

Then Glynda turned to the fallen leader of Team JNPR when she said,

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please refer to your Scroll during combat. You would want to gauge your Aura, which will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more…defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to get gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Now we have time for one more match. Would anyone would like to spar against Mr. Winchester?" Glynda asked.

"I will." Kara declared as she raised her hand.

"Kara?" Glynda called.

Kara nodded.

The she-warrior got up and silently walked to the locker room to change out of her school uniform. After she changed out of her uniform, she arrived at the arena.

"Okay, Mammoth Girl. Hope you can prove to be a better challenge than Arc Loser over there," Cardin said.

Jaune bowed his head ashamedly at that. Out of all of Team JNPR, only Pyrrha detected a slight but noticeable trace of killing intent leaking out from Kara.

Kara said nothing.

"Silent, huh?" Cardin taunted only for Kara to remain silent.

"Or are you deaf?! Huh?! Hey, I am speaking to you, Mammoth Girl!" The Winchester shouted in increased frustration.

Kara whipped out her Great Saber Spear and twirled her weapon in her hand creating a strong gust of wind due to her skill and great strength.

"Fine! If that's how you are going to play, then I will make you croak my name when this is all over, you overgrown bitch!" Cardin insulted, which made many people wonder if he had signed his own death wish by insulting the warrior as she's not only taller, but also more physically powerful and intimidating than he was.

Seeing that both contestants were ready, Glynda called in the fight as she started the countdown, "Three…Two…One…Begin!"

Cardin instantly charged at Kara. He swung his mace attempting to hit her, but the warrior easily dodged his premature move and hit him hard right in the back with the blunt end of her spear. He almost fell over, but he barely managed to stay on his feet. However, he lost his cool and became enraged. Thus, he landed a wild swing on Kara, but she easily sidestepped the attack leaving him open to being punched by her claw gauntlet as she did so. The punch brought Cardin's Aura level to nearly half.

"Grrr... I'm not done yet!" Cardin growled as he then started to swing wildly while Kara kept dodging or deflecting his strikes easily.

' _I better end this quick,'_ Kara thought.

As Cardin brought his mace onto her chest, the warrior deflected the blow and then grabbed his arm and threw him across the floor.

She then transformed into a gigantic, 65-foot tall, Coconut Crab-like crustacean with broad, shield-like pincer claws and long antennae that sported red and blue and purple coloration throughout its carapace. Her left claw has grown larger in size than her right one and has larger dark purple spikes making it both look like a dark organic shield and a hammer. Her 10 legs and abdomen are just as well armored as her cephalothorax. Her front section has spikes on her shoulders and her head was adorned with a crown of three horns making her resemble a samurai.

The crab let out a screeching roar with her pincer claws extended outwards.

"WOW! Is that a Ronin Crab?!" A random student shouted.

"Seriously?! Those crabs are rare! Where is she learning to transform into this one?!" Another pointed out.

"How on Remnant is she getting these extinct and rare animals?" Weiss asked to no one in particular.

"Beats me, Weiss," Ren shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no clue," Jaune said.

"I think nobody here does, Vomit Boy," Yang said, "Besides, she seemed rather _crabby_ after seeing you having your ass kicked by Cardin."

Everyone groaned at her pun.

"I swear I am going to hit you if you keep spouting out horrible puns," Blake scolded her partner.

"Yeah, your sense of humor needs some work, sister," Ruby bluntly pointed out.

"Pffffftt!" Yang ignored the criticism about her pun-nage skills.

Cardin was briefly shocked by Kara's new crustacean form before his expression reverted back to indignant rage when he saw Kara clicked and clacked her right pincer claw and gestured with the message that clearly said, 'Come on! Or are you too chicken to fight me?'

"I will not be mocked and looked down by an overgrown hermit crab!" the bully growled as he then charged and he swung his mace onto the larger left claw. His weapon didn't inflict any damage on the claw as the hammer bounced on the Ronin Crab's solid exoskeleton. Cardin futilely struck the claw with the same results as the hammer bounced off being unable to inflict a crack, but the mace kept getting dented. Cardin stopped to see that his mace was bent out of shape and he gulped hard to see the crab tower above him.

Then he was sent tumbling and sprawling towards the other side of the arena when the Ronin Crab swept him across with his left claw like a broom.

He hit the wall with his back while his Aura lowered into yellow on the verge of being red. Cardin shook his head to see the Ronin Crab crawl to him in a zig-zag motion until Kara then lunged out with her right pincer. Cardin tried to retaliate by hitting the claw, but instead the claw caught onto his weapon. Kara then swung Cardin sending him flying high up, crashing into the ceiling.

Cardin fell down to the ground with his body bruised, his Aura now at critical levels, and his bent up, dented mace landed in front of him.

"Aaagghh! Damn it!" Cardin shouted as he weakly crawled to his weapon, but he was pinned in the foot by one of Kara's right set of legs as the Ronin Crab then messed with him by dragging him away using her foot.

"Oh…come…on!" Cardin coughed out loud.

However, he couldn't crawl far as he was then slammed harshly into the floor by the Ronin Crab's left claw, leaving an impressionable outline of his figure in the ground. His aura dropped to near zero as the buzzer rung signaling that the fight was over.

Cardin groaned with his outstretched arm and hand twitching before he plopped to the ground unconscious.

Everyone winced at the thundering blow, even Jaune.

"Ouch…" Ruby softly interjected.

"Cardin's going to have a big whopping headache for quite a while," Ren said.

"Damn, Kara hammered him flat like a pancake," Nora said in awe of the powerful hammering move.

"Yeah, that claw really did a number on him," Yang stated.

Jaune smiled a bit in seeing the bully get what was coming to him before his expression turned back to sour as he knew the issue between him and Cardin was far from over.

"Kara, that's enough!" Glynda shouted to the Ronin Crab that was Kara, "Students, as you may have learned, you must never pick a fight against someone that is way out of your league. This also applies to even when you're fighting against the Grimm." Bell rung signaling that class was over, "Class dismissed."

Kara then transformed back from her Ronin Crab form into her human form as she then left the arena leaving a bruised Cardin twitching on the floor. Glynda sighed before she attended to Cardin and called for the medics.

* * *

It was lunch time. Everyone was in the cafeteria, chatting with one another as they enjoyed their meal. Kara sat in the table and on the side that Team JNPR's sitting in facing Team RWBY as she listened to Nora tell her dream about being surrounded by Ursai in the middle of the night, defeating them all, and how she made a fortune of lien selling Ursai fur skin rugs.

Kara was silently listening to Jaune denying the fact that he had been bullied by Cardin many times in spite of the many examples that point to that conclusion while she kept an eye on Yang, who left brief heated glares at her every once in a while.

"Ow! That hurts!" Kara then heard.

Kara then turned to the direction of the cry and saw Team CRDL picking on Velvet, a second-year student and Rabbit Faunus, with Cardin pulling on her rabbit ears despite being bandaged in some places. Kara silently snarled as in her tribe comprised humans and Faunus, this type of behavior was not only heavily frowned upon, but anyone from any race caught bullying one or the other would be severely punished. Continued any further, the offender would either be executed, or expelled out into the wilderness to be food for the animals. So for Kara, it was infuriating enough so she got out of the table and went to teach Team CRDL what it really means to be at the bottom of the food chain.

"Please stop…" Velvet pleaded.

Cardin, pulling one of her ears, simply chuckled and said, "Told you they were."

"What a freak!" one of his teammates, Russel, laughed.

Then Cardin was tapped in the shoulder by someone's finger stopping him from pulling on Velvet's ears. He then turned around only to have a fist greet his face as Kara punched him hard almost breaking his nose as he was sent careening into his table crushing his own lunch. Everyone was shocked what just happened.

"Freak you say? Well, let's see how tough you are when you meet a real freak," Kara said venomously as she then transformed into a 96-foot long Titan Leopard Python. A gigantic prehistoric python with a yellow body with brown spots with black rings on its scaly coat. Muscular, thick coils that can easily crush an Ursa in its embrace.

Speaking of coils that now crushed a huge number of tables and forced everyone to flee to the sides of the cafeteria, the Titan Leopard Python wrapped them around Cardin horrifying Team CRDL, while Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Velvet were left in stunned terror with the Rabbit Faunus now more scared than ever as she had an irrational fear of snakes.

"I thought I told you earlier, Cardin. I am going to do more than jusssst break your arm," Kara hissed with her forked tongue.

"Let go of me, you crazy woman!" Cardin yelled as he struggled to escape from the python's massive coils.

His teammates took out their weapons and attempted to hack at her to force her to let go of their leader.

Swift as lightning, her tail wrapped around Russel who happened to be nearest to her and she immediately whipped him out of the cafeteria causing him to break through the glass window.

Kara let out a shrieking hiss with her reptilian mouth open as she felt Sky and Dove attacking her body, though they were only a minor pain to her as she hardly felt pain, but rather annoyed at their foolishness. She then whirled her tail and tail-whipped them sending flying across the cafeteria smashing into other tables. Unfortunately, her tail also happened to be sailing towards Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Duck!" Ruby shouted as she and everybody else ducked.

_THWACK!_

Except for poor Jaune as he was too late to do so when the tail knocked him off his feet. He crashed into a table with food spilling onto him.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren screamed seeing their leader gasp in pain.

Kara then turned her serpentine neck and head leering towards the terrified Velvet. "Jusssst ssssaayyy the worrrdd and I will sssqqquueeezzzzzzee the life out of thissss misssserable excusssee of a human being." To prove she was serious, she tightened her coils' grip on Cardin making him groan in horrifying pain with his bones starting to fracture.

"N-N-n-no! Don't kill him!" Velvet pleaded to her.

"No? You wish to show mercccyyy to him?" Velvet nodded nervously to her question. "Mercccyy…such a conccccept…sssso touching…yet ssso alien to me." Cardin sweated nervously at that. "For that, I can't honor ssssuch a request on a concccept, I sssseldom practicccce. Hisss punishment isss a mussst for belittling an innocent girl," Both the bully and Velvet grew pale at Kara's cold-blooded response. Kara then tightened her coils' grip on Cardin further and further as Cardin was now having trouble breathing with his arm and ribcage starting to break.

"NOOO! No no no no! Stop this, Kara! You can't kill him!" Ruby tried to rush for the python, but Yang, Blake, and Weiss restrained her before she could move about an inch.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Ruby shouted.

"Saving your life!" Weiss answered.

"But, Kara-!" Yang interrupted her sister, "I told you many times before, I knew that she's too dangerous to be around, Rubes!"

Cardin's upper chest and neck and head were turning blue as the Titan Leopard Python was then right in front of his face.

"Any lasssst wordsssss, traitor?" Kara hissed.

"Go…to…hell…" Cardin weakly muttered.

"Pitiful…" Kara squeezed her coils much tighter than before up to his face with his eyes starting to roll into his skull.

"Oh my Oum, she's going to eat him!" one student yelled.

"Somebody! Anybody! Stop her!" Another shouted.

The python stared at him with evil, unblinking olive green eyes,

"Ssssooo hungry…"

She finally opened her mouth to reveal sharp teeth sticking through her gums and the jaws extended.

Everyone screamed hysterically as they were about to see a fellow student swallowed alive!

Then python lunged.

"NO! KARAAAAA!" Ruby screamed.

Then a floating table was placed in front of the table making the snake bite down on it instead before the giant constrictor threw it away with the swing of her neck and jaws. A rope noose enwrapped around the Titan Leopard Python's snout preventing Kara from further attempts to swallow Cardin whole much to everyone's relief.

Everyone turned to see Glynda pulling on the rope, wrangling against the monstrous serpent.

"Kara! Cease this right now!" Glynda yelled.

…

…

…

TBC


	5. Sentence: Isolation

* * *

 

_RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & Rooster Teeth_

**I own my OCs.**

* * *

 

A rope noose enwrapped around the Titan Leopard Python's snout preventing Kara from further attempts to swallow Cardin whole much to everyone's relief.

Everyone turned to see Glynda pulling on the rope, wrangling against the monstrous serpent.

"Kara! Cease this right now!" Glynda yelled.

"Ack!" Kara choked.

"Stop her! She tried to kill me!" Cardin accused Kara.

Kara hissed angrily as she thrashed around swinging her neck wildly about dragging Glynda along.

"GLYNDA!" Weiss yelled.

Kara kept the pressure on crushing Cardin within her coils as Glynda was quickly losing the tug battle against the giant python.

Haphazardly, Kara swung her tail all over the place and it swung vertically into another table smashing it and blowing away nearby students.

"Time to see if I can win a rodeo!" Yang shouted as she ran in to help Glynda.

"No! Stay back! You'll only make things worse!" Glynda said as she used her telekinesis to block Yang's path with a table.

"Kara! Kara! Hear my voice!" Glynda pleaded loudly.

Kara hissed.

"Whaaattt issssss itttt?" Kara hissed at Glynda.

"I want to hear from you what exactly happened here that caused you to flip out!" Glynda said.

"This...human insulted that bunny faunus over there..." Kara looked at Velvet. "I won't let this harassment go on!" Kara shouted.

"Is that true, Ms. Scarlatina?" Glynda asked the poor Rabbit Faunus when Velvet nodded in response.

"I-i-i-it's true," Velvet said shakily.

"Well then...While I object to Mister Winchester being racist towards Faunus..." Glynda took a quick look at Cardin who was in shocked.

"That is no reason to kill him!" Glynda shouted.

"In my tribe, anyone, either human or Faunus, are caught bullying or picking on each other, offenders are severely punished! If they persist in such negligent behavior, they are executed by a warrior or expelled from the tribe to become food for the animals. I carry that rule with me and I never forget it! It's why I am able to protect the beasts of the wild from all threats including your people!" Kara shouted back.

"Kara..." Glynda struggled to keep the leash on Kara's neck.

"And I am showing Cardin exactly that! So how dare you stop me?" Kara snarled at Glynda as she stared heatedly at the principal.

"He doesn't deserve to die!" Glynda shouted.

"He is nothing but a disgrace to Huntsmen everywhere! He doesn't deserve to be a Huntsman if he can't protect beings other than humans beyond his petty racism towards them!" Kara was now pouring more strength into her coils as Cardin was coming close to dying from extreme asphyxiation and sharp increase in blood pressure.

"H-h-h-help m-m-me!" Cardin muttered weakly as his mouth was foaming.

"CARDIN!" Russel screamed fearfully.

Kara whipped Russel away.

"I hope you find the next bit...lovely." Kara said.

Kara then bit down on the rope leash and swung Glynda away flinging her through several tables.

Then she turned around to face Cardin once more as she finally lunged with her mouth gaping wide open ready to swallow him!

Then, Ozpin came in and stopped the blow with his cane.

"I understand where you are coming from, but this has to stop right now!" Ozpin ordered.

"Not you too..." Kara said.

"If you truly want to learn how to become a Huntsman, you must control your violent behavior. This is not the wilderness, Kara, but a place where children not only become Hunters, but also learn how to form bonds with their fellow Hunter, be it man or Faunus, that will be crucial in their fight against the Grimm. As I told you before, you will not be able to progress if you insist on hanging onto those tendencies," Ozpin reprimanded her as he pushed Kara's jaws away from the near comatose Cardin with his cane.

"Well, my world works differently." Kara said, going back on the offensive.

"You are not in your world anymore," Ozpin whacked her serpentine head with his staff.

"Argh!" Kara transformed back to her human form. "You want me to play by your damn rules?" Kara hissed.

"You have no other choice, Kara. It's for your own good," Ozpin replied pointing his cane at her.

Yang wanted to jump in. However, her teammates and Team JNPR stopped her from even thinking about it as they stood in her way.

"What are you all doing?" Yang asked.

"Yang, I advise that jumping in is not the best course of action as you can see that the Headmaster and Ms. Goodwitch have the situation under control," Weiss strongly advised the blonde brawler.

"Arrgh..." Yang gritted her teeth. Kara got a look at her, and simply stared.

Kara's silent cold, empty stare only angered Yang further as the buxom blonde saw those eyes as the eyes of a killer. The killer who had killed her mother denying her any chance of getting answers she wanted from her biological mother.

Her fists closed and she wanted to beat Kara into the ground, even if it killed her. She knew it wouldn't get Raven back, but she needed someone to smash.

Kara actually agreed to the terms that Ozpin put up. She went non-hostile.

Kara walked to the rest of Team CRDL, who cowered in fear of her, as she pointed to the unconscious Cardin as she said,

"When your leader wakes up, tell him to consider this as an act of mercy on my part. Next time either him or any of you pick on someone, nothing will stop me from destroying you. Get that into your arrogant thick skulls."

Kara then turned back to Ozpin. Everyone was rendered speechless at what they had just witnessed today.

"Woah..." Some commotion came from the students in the cafeteria.

Not only did Kara nearly kill Cardin, but she transformed into the Titan Leopard Python and attempted to eat him. She also argued with not one, but two professors! Out of all of the professors, they had happened to be Ozpin and Glynda.

"What a day..." Ruby remarked.

Glynda had a sad, worried look on her face as she released a sigh. She said,

"Everyone may resume their business. As for Team CRDL, pull yourself together and your leader needs medical attention."

"Y-y-yes, ma'am!" Russel answered as he and his teammates carried Cardin away to the nurse's office.

"She's…merciless…" Pyrrha spoke.

"If this is how she dealt her problems, then she is crazier than I am and people say that I am insane," Nora said, which spoke volumes, as she was the more hyperactive and crazy girl of the group.

"To want to kill Cardin, even though persons like him disgust me, that's going too far," Blake said, greatly disturbed by Kara's actions.

Yang only silently snarled at the door Kara left through.

"Crazy is an understatement, Nora," Jaune said in shock, "She's basically a violent beast!"

There was some disturbing truth in those very words. However, Ruby knew that Kara wasn't really a monster, otherwise she wouldn't have bothered to have befriended them in the first place. Still it couldn't be denied that Kara reacted to the situation with bestial instinct like an animal or a Grimm instead of thinking things through.

Ruby was torn. One hand, she wanted to rush to Kara and reassure her, but on the other hand, she still didn't know Kara well enough as a friend. Also, this was the first time she saw her darker side without the fur-and-skin coat and bull mask with the antlers and feathers. It terrified her much more when she saw Kara's face that spoke bloody murder and sensed her intent to kill Cardin through her Aura.

She just remained there with her team and Jaune's in the cafeteria while scared and confused students chattered and gossiped about the shapeshifting warrior around them.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Kara was sitting in the chair facing Ozpin's desk in his office and the Headmaster himself faced her as he sat in his desk with Glynda standing beside him.

Ozpin finished drinking his mug of coffee before setting it down on the desk with a disappointed expression painted onto his face. Glynda bore a stern serious expression.

In contrast, Kara wore the same emotionless face she put on when she first met them.

After seconds of silence, Ozpin spoke,

"Ms. Beranwyn. I do remember our first talk when you talked that throughout your entire life until now, you have never seen a "modern-day" human settlement, much less a major city. Therefore, not exposed or aware of the etiquettes and social norms we have here. Prior to your interruption in the initiation ceremony, you never had that experience and I understand that you are now having all of that at full blast. So before the cafeteria incident, how did you fare in settling into student life over the past few days? Was it strange and overwhelming for you?"

"It was strange for me to move from being on the go with the mammoths constantly to a settled student life. Apart from the stares, it was sort of okay, but…," Kara trailed off.

"Mmmm-hmm…, go on," Ozpin encouraged her.

"Everything about your school seems so weird and alien to me…well, maybe not all of it. Learning how to hunt and kill Grimm that I have no problem with, but everything else and some of the people here are just… I don't know how to describe them. I sometimes wonder how you even tolerate someone like that Cardin guy with his bullying towards others different from him." Kara admitted.

"Everyone has their own strengths and faults like diamonds in the rough, including yourself. My role and every professor's role is to cut out those rough edges and refine the students into professional talented Hunters, even those who may be of questionable behavior. Cardin's views are his own responsibility to manage and handle. If he wants to believe in that viewpoint, that's fine as long as it doesn't involve putting someone else's life at risk. But beside the point, the topic of concern is you, which brings me to another question I want to ask you. How are you doing with being able to interact and make some friends?" Ozpin said.

Kara thought her words carefully,

"I made some progress. I did hang out with that blonde knight's team and this Faunus girl named Blake from Yang's team. She seemed to be the only one that understood some of my feelings around this place, Professor."

"Interesting…So you did make some friends, especially Ms. Belladonna. How could you tell that she was a Faunus?" Ozpin curiously asked.

"Her scent told me and the way her bow moved like that of a cat's ears when alerted or alarmed were all pretty easy for me to recognize. Try as she might to hide them for reasons I sympathize her." Kara explained.

"Interesting..." Ozpin rubbed his chin.

"Yes, she is a peculiar one...being able to tolerate humans." Kara remarked.

"Coming from a tribe with humans and Faunus tolerating each other, I guess you weren't surprised by that," Ozpin said.

"No, but I am more interested as in why she's hiding who she is, though I guess Cardin and his punks didn't help matters wby picking on the Rabbit Faunus," Kara answered.

"True...she's hiding it because most, if not all humans hate Faunus because they resemble a lot of criminals on Remnant. More specifically, the White Fang." Ozpin said.

"The very group I trashed in Mountain Glenn," Kara darkly replied.

"Right..." Ozpin looked away.

"I think you know that she's a Faunus as well, Headmaster. And I think you know that she's somehow connected to the White Fang," Kara said.

"She told me she left. She was done with what they were doing." Ozpin defended his student.

Kara looked down with some reflection in her eyes.

"I can understand why. I can imagine that she still missed her former comrades. Also, now that you mentioned it, I can't help, but think that she probably hates the fact that I killed some of her former friends behind my back. But I have no regrets for what I did back there. The White Fang had been nothing, but a disgrace to the Faunus in my tribe." Kara said with steel conviction in her eyes, "And the mammoths needed Mountain Glenn back. It and this land had been their ancestral home for thousands of years so it was right for me to wipe both the White Fang and the Grimm out of the mountain."

Ozpin listened to Kara's explanation with no objections. He watched her, and examined her.

"And as I have told you before when we first met, this season had been particularly bad for my people and the animals. There's hardly any food left back at home. My tribe could not abandon the Valley. It was the only home they knew and to travel past the Great White Mountains shielding our home was treacherous. Only I dared to travel past the mountains with the mammoths, the dinosaurs, and the other beasts that desperately needed greener pastures as I bonded with them for a long time when I was an outcast." Kara explained.

"So you left in search for food when you came across those White Fang members and you massacred them?" Ozpin asked for clarification.

"We were desperate and I couldn't take any chances that the White Fang would let us go as our numbers slowly dwindled," Kara answered closing her fist.

"I can't believe I'm saying this...but I get it...it's all about survival of the fittest out there. And you weren't going to die, so you had to kill them." Ozpin said.

"Yes...and that included, unfortunately, Raven Branwen's group of her own tribal hunters and even her. I did not kill her, but I injured and crippled her severely as to humiliate and scare her and her group from harassing the mammoths." Kara said.

Ozpin then slammed his desk and stood up.

"You lied about that?!" Ozpin shouted.

"I didn't mention explicitly that and maybe I should have, but I held such contempt for that woman for almost killing a baby Mannak at one time when she slaughtered two mammoths that when I saw her blood daughter, it only brought painful, hated memories of that raid. I did it to spite her bloodline and those horrific memories." Kara explained with some sadness in her eyes.

"But..." Ozpin thought of Yang and how'd she'd feel.

"How do you plan on explaining this to Miss Xiao Long?" Ozpin asked.

"I doubt she'd listen to words if she's anything like her mother; headstrong and might is right. I'd have to fight her to beat it into her head, but not yet." Kara said seriously, "Speaking of which, I doubt we're just here just to talk about my life's story."

Ozpin sat back down, calmly.

"Right. You need some form of punishment after what you pulled today." Ozpin said with a lower tone and a serious face.

"Which is also a worrying indicator that you have made only a few friends and a lot of enemies. We're lucky that Cardin got the infirmary just in time, but your actions have terrified and angered many of your peers. That is not a promising start to being a Huntress, Kara." Glynda pointed out.

"Hmph." Kara grunted.

"How do you have little emotion for almost killing someone? It's almost like if you nearly kill one of your own!" Ozpin exclaimed.

"That's because I have killed Hunters like him before," Kara coldly said, "And don't make the mistake that they and Cardin are my people. They are not. The only people I have are the animals and my blood kin, my tribe. Whoever harms my family would have to answer to me."

Ozpin stared Kara in her eyes. Glynda stood silent.

"Think about it, Headmaster. How would you like it if someone that you love that happens to be a Faunus was to be harassed or killed by racist bigots or people that have no understanding of what he or she has been through?" Kara challenged him rhetorically, "Would you allow that to happen or would you rather actually do something about it to ensure they won't do it ever again?"

"That's a good question," Ozpin responded.

"You don't have an answer to that?!" Kara erupted.

"I do. I would do something about it, but not one that ends up being violent." Ozpin answered.

"Then how are you supposed to show them not to do it again?" Kara demanded.

"Persuasion and trickery are often the best ways to disarm them before the Battle has begun." Ozpin said.

"Are you sure?" Kara challenged Ozpin.

"Yes... I wish I have time to explain, but I can't keep you up here in my office the whole evening." Ozpin said.

Kara took a deep sigh.

"First of all, frankly, you put us in a difficult bind of what to do with you. While we understand that you are not exposed to our modern culture your entire life and are unaware of our social norms, students and staff alike do not condone the violent display of force you showed to Cardin, despite how ugly his racism towards Faunus is. I really want to help you and so does Glynda here. In all honesty, I would overlook this, but the school demands discipline to be enforced." Ozpin said.

"Alright then..." Kara let Ozpin continue.

"So...Glynda and I have no choice but to put you into solitary confinement on a prison island called Dismal Island 8 miles away from the coast." Ozpin announced.

Kara stayed silent.

"You are charged for attempting to harm a fellow student on grounds of beligerence. Your sentence will be two weeks in prison." Ozpin said, "You will be accompanied by Ironwood's security men and your trip to prison will start at 10 pm via Bullhead."

"Fine." Kara stormed out.

"I am sorry it had come to this," Glynda sighed regrettably.

"Well, maybe this shows you that you need to educate your students on the idea of manners. Because if this happens again..."

"I won't hesitate next time."

"I know you wouldn't and that's what I am afraid of." Glynda said.

Kara was silent as she left.

"Ozpin, did we do the right thing by sending her to that horrid place?" Glynda asked.

"She'll make it. Besides...she needs some form of punishment, and for killing someone, I feel like that's fine." Ozpin replied.

"I hope so," Glynda said being unsure. Behind them and outside the office window storm clouds formed with thunder being heard.

"Pretty ominous..." Glynda continued, looking outside at the clouds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Teams RWBY and JNPR were having a heated discussion about Kara and her brutal display of bestial violence she displayed in the cafeteria many hours ago.

"It's completely irresponsible." Weiss remarked.

"You're telling me." Ren agreed.

"To be fair to Kara, Cardin shouldn't have picked on Velvet and unintentionally provoked Kara, though. Whatever she saw that in his bully triggered something in her that must have been personal for her to lash out like that," Blake argued.

"Still, it was insane how far she went. You have to admit that." Ruby said.

"I know, but the blame should be on Cardin for causing her to set off like that in the first place!" Blake said.

"I know that!" Ruby shouted back

"Cardin should be the one that's detained and seeing Ozpin, not Kara!" Blake yelled.

"I know that too!" Ruby raised her voice.

"That doesn't change the fact that Kara reacted violently to something so trivial that even I would not get all riled up about," Yang said sternly with her arms crossed.

"Yang!" Blake said in exasperation.

"Hey, it's the truth, even though Cardin might be a j***, but Kara was the one who jumped in and resorted to going all python on him and hurt several people in the process including Vomit Boy here!" Yang gestured to an injured Jaune sitting on Yang's bed with an ice pack to his ribs where one of the ribs was fractured by the tail whip.

"Oh come on, Yang, stop calling me that! And for your information, this is nothing. Something like this-OW! Aaahh! Ah! Ah..." Jaune yelped in pain after moving his body slightly. He clutched the ice pack close to the wound as he grunted in pain while his body's Aura glowed.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha rushed to his side.

"You alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm fine...It was just a little-ow!" Jaune shrieked in pain.

"That's not little for you to push aside, you dolt," Weiss scolded the knight.

"I'm just trying to look-Aah! Crap! That's still sore!" Jaune shouted.

"Just don't act like you're so strong next time." Weiss said, looking after Jaune.

"Got it, Snow White," Jaune said weakly.

"Jaune, try not to move too much. That tail whip really did a number on you and you need to recover," Pyrrha stated with motherly concern.

"Yeah..." Jaune lay back down.

"That prehistoric bitch had it coming to her. She was nothing more than trouble the moment she came into Beacon Academy! I am just glad that she's getting an earful from the Headmaster and the Good Witch," Yang said proudly with a smug smile on her face, which shocked her sister, Jaune, Blake, and Pyrrha.

"Yang...this isn't you..." Ruby said out of concern for her half-sister.

"She murdered my mother in cold blood! How can I not be glad that she was taken down a peg or two?!" Yang said.

"..." Ruby stayed silent.

"*Sigh* Sorry, Rubes...," Yang apologized after she realized how everyone was unnerved by her uncharacteristic outburst, "It's just been a crazy day and I am just angry how you and I are losing our family."

"It's sad...definitely..." Ruby looked outside.

"But I can't believe I'm about to say this...but...Yang?" Ruby continued.

"Yeah?" Yang looked at her little sister.

"You're acting a little...insane." Ruby said. Yang then erupted.

"AM I?!" Yang yelled.

"Uh...Yang?" Ruby asked slowly.

"IS THIS OVERREACTING?!"" Yang shouted with increasing rage.

"And you just answered your own question, Yang! Look at yourself in the mirror. That's exactly what you are doing!" Blake scolded her partner.

Yang breathed heavily. She gritted her teeth.

"Yang...for Oum's sake...can you please calm down before you explode and tear the whole room apart?" Weiss sternly asked.

She stayed in the same state.

"Yang...Stop it!" Ruby pleaded, getting on her knees in front of her.

"I need to cool off..." Yang stormed out. Ruby grabbed onto Yang, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Yang...please...this isn't that bad...I get losing family is bad...but...this is unnatural..." Ruby said, hugging her half sister like her life depended on it.

"I am telling you that I AM. GOING. TO. COOL. OFF." Yang said through her clenched jaws with her eyes becoming crimson red with the thunder becoming louder.

Yang then shoved Ruby away and walked outside.

"Yang...what's happening to you?" Ruby said as she helplessly watched her older half sister with thunder flashing furiously.

Yang was outside, with rain coming over her. She was sitting on a log that acted as a bench. Her eyes weren't showing. Her hair covered her facial expression.

"Goddamn it, Kara..." Yang slammed her fist on the tree, as thunder struck.

"Why did you have to do this to me..." Yang cried, with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Do you know what my mother means to me?! I never met her!" Yang shouted.

"I have been longing in my heart to find my mother and bring her back into my life so that me, Ruby, Dad, and her can be a family again! Only for you to destroy that dream when you killed her! What did our family have done to deserve this?! Why! WWWHHHHHYYYY?!" Yang screamed to the heavens in her grief with lightning flashing and thunder roaring. Her tears became indistinguishable from the raindrops that poured relentlessly onto her golden mane of hair.

She fell to her knees, looking up at the sky.

"Was my quest all for nothing?" Yang sobbed, "Have I wasted my life only for my dream to crash and burn before I realized it?"

Yang was still talking to herself.

"Then what's the point of having a future in being a Huntress if my mother is dead and if I dedicated my life for nothing?" Yang said to herself with rain dripping down her hair.

Then Yang's eyes then slowly turned from sorrowful into psychotic fury as her mind began to delude her with dangerous thoughts.

"No...I didn't waste my life. It is Kara. That monster, who took it away from me." Yang said in a tone that sounded more like Beowolf snarling.

"That bitch has to pay..." Yang clenched her fists.

"Kara has to pay...in blood," Yang's nails dug into palms so hard that they drew blood that seeped through her knuckles.

"She's the one who did this to me. She's the reason why my mother disappeared! She's the reason that Dad, Ruby, and I had to suffer in hell for years!" Yang forcefully grabbed a tree and uprooted it where she now lifted it over her head.

Then she brought it down onto her knee and without injury, she snapped the whole tree in half. Her face was no longer beautiful, but now twisted and marred with sorrow, anger, and insanity with her hair looking more like a wild beast's mane and her already crimson eyes now bloodshot.

"AND SHE'LL BE THE ONE WHO WILL BURN IN HELL!"

* * *

It was time...for Kara. She was surrounded by Atlesian security guards in yellow armor that handcuffed her with cuffs that prevented her from manifesting her Aura into good use. The Atlesian Bullhead was in front of her on the helipad landing in front of Beacon Academy.

She got on the helipad and started to fly off to the island.

She took a quick glance and saw Team RWBY and JNPR witnessing her departure, or her exile to imprisonment. She said nothing, while some of them were sad, and one was angry.

Yang, in particular, was that angry one as her eyes seemed to burn through anyone's soul and incinerate them alive upon contact as she glared murderously at Kara vowing revenge when she would return.

She then made a motion with her finger, sliding her throat.

Kara took notice of Yang's intent of vengeance and simply averted her eyes away from it guiltily with the Bullhead preparing to takeoff.

"I'm gonna get you someday, Kara." Yang muttered under her breath.

The Bullhead then took off into the stormy skies with thunder flashing.

Kara stayed silent as the captain flew through the storm towards the island.

However, fate decided something different for Kara as a stray lightning bolt struck the Bullhead's engine.

"SHIT! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" The captain shouted, "Brace for impact!"

The Bullhead crashed into the sea where the water started to quickly flood into the compartment.

The captain was immediately killed, and Kara had to smash the door open to get out.

She swam to one of the drowned guards with the keys in his pocket. She managed to grab the keys out of the pocket and unlock her cuffs just in time enabling her Aura to be active once more.

Kara then used her shapeshifting ability to transform into a fish-like reptile, an ichthyosaur with big eyes called Ophthalmosaurus.

Now she was able to breathe underwater for as long as she needed. She then started to bash the doors open.

After bashing against them with her dolphin-shaped body, she busted the doors apart and Kara immediately swam out of the sinking Bullhead

She swam up to the surface.

She took a breathe of air before looking around the stormy waves. She then finally spotted what seemed like a large island with tall mountains in the distance.

"Good..." Kara swam over to the island and walked on it.

She transformed back from her ichthyosaur form into human when she approached the shore.

She looked back at where the Bullhead had sunken into as she simply said,

"There goes my ride."

Then, she started to wander around the island...until she heard the familiar growl of a Beowulf.

"Now there's a familiar sight for sore eyes," Kara said as she saw a Beowolf coming from the jungle.

Then other breeds of Grimm started to creep up on her. They trapped her in her exact location.

Kara had a lot of pent up anger from today's events as she was in a really terrible mood and the Grimm were attracted to the negative feelings she had brought forth out.

However, she was too angered and irritated to comprehend as the rage and the painful feeling of abandonment clouded her rational thought processes.

"I am already beyond mad. You'd be wise not to dare to attack me, you pieces of shit." Kara growled. The only responses she got were more snarls and growls from the Grimm surrounding her.

"Fine then." Kara growled. She licked her lips.

"Bring it on."

Then Kara transformed as her body began to convulse. Her body became immensely larger and bigger. Her skull became a lot bigger and boxy and attached to her neck, which was becoming more muscular and S-shaped. Her arms shrunk. Three of her fingers vanished, leaving only two fingers that became small scaly claws. Her legs grew larger and more muscular. One of her toes vanished, one became her hallux, and the other remaining three grew into large, slightly blunt claws. Emerging from her posterior, a long thick tail came to a tapering end. Her body's topside had dark bluish, gray scales. A section of her head in front of the eyes were yellow gold scales. Her body and tail have vertical black stripes like a tiger's. Black crocodilian-like osteoderms lined the back of her head, neck, body, and down to the tail. Her undersides were beige yellow. She now had armor at the back of the animal's neck, body and tail while a singular row of yellow spikes ran from the back of her head all the way to the tail. She now has fierce orange eagle-like eyes.

She was now a 360 feet tall, 900-foot long Tyrannosaurus rex.

She let out a terrifying angry roar louder than the thunder that drummed in the sky causing the Grimm to be shaken up. They then growled back at her as Kara now became intent on destroying all of them.

"Come at me." Kara then charged into the swarm of Grimm.

She had to survive.

…

…

…

TBC


	6. What Now?

_RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & Rooster Teeth_

**I own my OCs.**

 

"You mean to tell me that some monster commandeered those beasts to destroy all of our resources and pieces that we've worked so hard to implement for years in one night?!" Cinder said, enraged at the unexpected and unfavorable development that threw a huge wrench into her plans to obtain the last half of the Fall Maiden's powers.

She's currently with Emerald and Mercury in the warehouse tonight having an urgent clandestine meeting with Roman Torchwick when they caught news of Mountain Glenn's destruction. To say she was displeased was a huge understatement, she was truly ticked off and the same went for her master, which was why Cinder's here. Torchwick felt he was figuratively at the chopping board with the way the red-clad woman was glaring at him.

"That's basically the gist of what happened much to our…detriment." Roman said trying to be as careful as he could with his words lest he provoked his client's wrath against him.

Then Cinder snarled slamming her fist onto the table they were sitting in causing it to shake, scaring Roman to nearly bolt out of his seat and lose his cigarette with Neo now being startled of Cinder.

"I thought I told you to keep the base of operations here in Vale running and going in secrecy with the White Fang supplying you the necessary manpower needed to help you carry out my plan here. But no! You made a fool of yourself by allowing that monster to catch you all off by surprise and not only destroy the base and nearly all of our Dust supplies, but also massacre the entire White Fang's cell here!" Cinder roared.

"It wasn't alone," Roman pointed out.

"I know that, but what makes me more pissed than anything was that your incompetency had costed us the vital cog to operate the machinery of our plan! Without that cog now, the plan is effectively dead in the water thanks to the monster and your screw up, Roman," Cinder growled.

"With all due respect, m'lady, I had to multi-task on so many tasks that you set me out to do, specifically, with some that are above my pay-grade in all frankness with you, that I am not always sharp enough to catch a rat sneaking into the crack," Roman complained, "I am more suited for stealing Dust and money rather than being in charge as large and drastic as a White Fang cell."

Cinder gritted her teeth when she summoned a flame that burned brightly and furiously to reflect her wrath towards Roman and to Neo to a lesser extent.

Roman really backed off from the table with his hands shielding him from the menacing glare in a futile gesture while his bodyguard readied her hand to grab her umbrella.

Mercury and Emerald tensed up a little bit, but quickly managed to pull themselves together to ensure that they were not as flustered as the crime boss was now. On the inside, they were smiling as they thanked the monster for really humiliating Torchwick as this will now make him less cocky and annoying to work with…if he survived this.

"For being a big leader in crime, you sure can be skittish, Roman." Cinder mocked Torchwick.

"What do you expect when you're up against a monster that can command beasts to do its bidding?" Roman asked.

"Well, YOU KILL IT. You don't call to mommy and cry like a little bitch." Cinder taunted again.

"Okay, but do we even know where to start because afterwards, no one has seen the monster since then," Roman said.

"Then find it." Cinder growled.

"It's not that simple!" Roman threw his arms up in the air.

"FIND IT NOW! OR I'LL BURN YOU THE NEXT TIME YOU FAIL ME!" Cinder screamed angrily at him with her eyes glowing.

"Alright! Alright!" Roman walked away. "I swear, that woman..." Roman thought.

"Grrr...," Cinder snarled, "We'll have to somehow salvage this mess and come up with a new plan altogether."

"Then come up with a plan, woman!" Roman scolded Cinder.

"Don't order me around!" Cinder growled back.

"I might have heard rumors from the kids around here about a new student in Beacon Academy that was a hot chick that seemed to have the uncanny ability to transform into gigantic prehistoric monsters," Mercury blurted out.

Cinder got an idea.

"That may be our next target..." She remarked.

"So...you're thinking of infiltrating the school like what we originally planned for?" Emerald asked her.

"Yep." Cinder smiled.

"What about me?" Roman asked.

"Find out whatever you can about our prehistoric critters," Cinder ordered.

"Yeah, yeah." Roman walked away and started to get down to business.

Cinder smiled sinisterly as she was also intrigued by this monster and curious as to how powerful this thing was and how it might be a potential asset to her cause.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Professor Oobleck's History Class…_

"Okay, class... before we get started, we're having a new syllabus revised from the old one." Oobleck said, which made everyone confused and curious about the new syllabus.

"The new syllabus is mostly the same except it tells us that for the following two weeks, instead of the Faunus War, we're going to focus on the Prehistory of Remnant." Oobleck explained.

"That's new," Jaune said with his eyebrows raised as that was both unexpected and interesting at the same time.

"It certainly is, young lad. In light of the of the recent, unprecedented comeback of the prehistoric animals long thought gone forever, it is decided by the Headmaster to include the Prehistory of our planet into our curriculum as to help understand as to when and where these beasts are coming from." Oobleck responded.

"I'm certainly intrigued." Weiss admitted. Ruby was getting bored, on the other hand.

"What does this have to do with us being Huntresses and all? I thought taking care of the Grimm is our main schpiel," Ruby said.

"It is, but the headmaster feels like you should know other issues such as this one." Oobleck responded.

"Makes sense, but, uh…if we want to know where and when these beasts are coming from, shouldn't we also know what they do like biology, behavior, you know...all those animal stuff?" Jaune asked.

"That would be Port's department more or less," Oobleck answered.

"He didn't tell us. He was talking about Grimm and no mention of mammoths or dinosaurs," Blake pointed out.

"Hmm...interesting..." Oobleck was surprised.

"I think more likely that he forgot about it," Yang added in.

"He is pretty old..." Ruby pointed out.

"He looks old." Nora added.

"Class, you can have your talk about an old man's age later, but I believe it is imperative to get onto today's lesson, which is about the "Faunus War"," Oobleck urged the class.

Blake said nothing as she didn't want to give any emotion.

After the lesson was over and class was dismissed, Jaune was walking in the hallway when suddenly he felt the school shake violently.

"Woah..." Jaune put his arms to his sides, keeping his balance.

"What's going on?!" a random student asked.

Pyrrha rushed to Jaune as balanced as she could on feet while the shaking was going on.

"Wish I knew." Pyrrha answered the student.

"Jaune! This way back into the classroom!" Pyrrha shouted as she and Jaune rushed back into the classroom to hide underneath the desks.

They ran and performed the standard procedure for an earthquake.

"The sky's falling!" Ruby shouted as she hid under the desk.

"I'm more concerned about the ground collapsing beneath us!" Weiss screamed.

"Oh Oum..." Blake started to panic.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Nora hollered.

The rumbling continued on for 5 minutes straight until the earthquake stopped with the windows broken and debris littering the floor with some students shaken.

Books made a mess of the floor.

"Jeez...when does this stop?" Yang asked.

"Well, it has now, Yang," Pyrrha's said as she warily crawled out from underneath the desk.

"Students! Are you all alright?!" Oobleck asked out of concern.

"I'm fine." Yang called out.

"Same." Ruby said.

"We're fine!" Jaune shakily came out of the desk.

"That was definitely fun and visceral!" Nora childishly shouted.

"Are you high?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nope!" Nora said.

"Are you okay, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked his partner.

"I'm alright." Pyrrha reassured her leader.

"Good. We probably need to find other students and help them. The school's probably a mess now." Jaune said looking around at the messed up classroom.

"Agreed. And figure out what's causing the earthquake in the first place," Pyrrha said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Yang replied.

So they went around to see the damage.

The damage was horrific as rubble was everywhere and some parts of the ceiling have collapsed and the floor caved in. Shelves toppled over one another and computers were smashed or short-circuited.

"Good Oum...this is quite a disaster," Weiss said with her snow blue eyes wide.

"No doubt..." Ren agreed.

"Come on, we gotta help the people trapped underneath the rubble," Ruby shouted as she sped with her Semblance to the nearest person trapped underneath the rubble.

Yang used her enormous strength to pick up the massive rubble.

"Are you alright?" Yang asked a female Dog Faunus student trapped in the rubble as she reached out her hand to her.

"Yeah...thanks, Yang," the Faunus student said grabbing her hand. Yang then pulled her out of the rubble safely.

Weiss used her glyphs to do the heavy work to lift up the debris.

"Nora! I would like your help please," Ruby said as she was trying to dig a student out of a pile of debris of broken ceiling lamps, and tables in the cafeteria.

"Right at ya!" Nora said as she sped to Ruby's location and helped the red-hooded Huntress do the heavy lifting.

Ruby reached in and pulled out the student.

"You alright?" Ruby asked.

"I'm okay...thank you." The student replied.

Glynda used her Telekinesis Semblance to help Pyrrha rescue several students trapped underneath the toppled bookshelves in the library.

"You're going to be okay. I promise you," Pyrrha reassured an injured student as he limped along.

"Thank...you," the student said weakly.

"Yeah, you're going to be fine, man. Just hang in there," his buddy encouraged him.

Soon enough, all the injured students were out of the rubble and to safety.

"Okay…Does anyone here have any inkling why this happened?" Jaune asked to the people around him.

"No...I don't think anyone does..." Ruby rubbed her chin.

"This couldn't have just happen out of nowhere. There hasn't been an earthquake that ravaged Vale for centuries," Blake said.

"Maybe it wasn't an earthquake?" Weiss speculated.

"No...," Ozpin came in with his Scroll, "But, I think it may have something to do with what happened in Emerald Forest and Forever Fall...or what used to be them."

"Huh?" Yang was confused as he then showed the images of Forever Fall and Emerald Forest just taken seemingly today on his Scroll.

Except not only the geography had shifted, but instead of the usual red-leaved trees of Forever Fall or the deciduous forests of Emerald Forest, all of them were replaced by huge gigantic prehistoric jungles with trees reaching as far as 500 feet tall in height!

"Woah...What?!" Jaune snatched the scroll from Ozpin's hand.

"Something happened to the land that has replaced the vegetation of not only Forever Fall and Emerald Forest, but also the forests surrounding Mountain Glenn into tropical ancient rainforests with the exotic jungle plants, ferns, ancient cycads and monkey-puzzle trees. In doing so, the temperature of Vale is becoming more and more tropical with the heat and humidity rising." Ozpin said as he pointed to the huge canopies rich in green vegetation that were releasing huge amounts of moisture into the air.

"I wonder what happened..." Blake asked.

"I believe it may have something to do with the arrival of our prehistoric friends, but with Kara banished and all, we have no clue what else those creatures have brought with them that have turn those forests into tropical jungles and savannas not unlike those of the prehistoric ages." Ozpin stated.

"We should look into it." Oobleck recommended.

"Indeed. I planned a field trip originally to take students into the Forever Fall to collect sap from the trees, but now it seems I might have to convert that into an exploration survey of the jungles and record what has changed, new species, flora, and what's happening to the Grimm and the old wildlife in there," Glynda grimly said with deep concern and worry.

"That would be good." Ozpin agreed.

"It is likely that dinosaurs will be the new denizens of the jungles, but we will have to be extra careful, we now don't know what else will be lurking in there," Pyrrha cautioned.

"You aren't going out there. We are doing that together." Glynda corrected Pyrrha.

"But I doubt everyone will stay quiet about this, especially Atlas, if it's already all over social media and the news outlets," Weiss remarked fanning herself as she was starting to feel the tropical heat and humid climate.

"Hmm...Now I'm waiting." Yang said.

"For what, sis?" Ruby asked her sister.

"For Atlas to start talking about this change." Yang answered.

"Yes, not to mention that this alarm Ironwood and the Council tremendously...but it's going to take a lot of studying and time to able to determine what kind of change is happening to our land and how it's affecting us," Ozpin said, "Because none of us are used to living in a tropical climate. Then with these prehistoric species, they may carry diseases that we may have no defense against."

"We will need to be extra careful." Glynda added.

"Agreed, for now, we better retire and reflect on what happened today," Ozpin said, but before anyone else did anything, Ruby spoke up,

"What about Kara?"

Everyone went stark silent at that with Yang gritting her teeth at the mention of the shapeshifter's name.

Yang, however, did her best to not get too angry, so she would accidentally spurt out her plan.

Ozpin sighed.

"She's gone. Just two days ago, I received word from the prison island that they never received the night they were supposed to and saw no signs of the Bullhead carrying her returned to them. They searched the area where she crashed never found any bodies. She might be already dead," Ozpin said sadly with the shine of his glasses concealing his sadness.

"There's no way she's dead." Yang growled.

"Maybe or maybe not, but the fact stands there's no body found of her yet. They are still searching for her, though, chances for surviving out in the open ocean are slim at best, unless she has an aquatic form," Ozpin said.

"Maybe she's on the island still." Yang pointed out. "Maybe she is surviving. Maybe she is alive." Yang said.

"You might have a good point," Ozpin took note of Yang's body posture and eyes.

"Damn right." Yang swore.

"Anyway...I think it's best we do our best to clean up and repair the place, though, Yang...I would probably want to see you in private this evening," Ozpin said.

"Alright." Yang grumbled.

So everyone went about cleaning up and helping restore whatever part of the Academy that has been damaged by the earthquake while still helping those that have been injured in the ordeal.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Crow Bar has been miraculously left intact from the earthquake so there wasn't much repairing or clean up to do other than some bottles shattered here and there. Thus, Qrow was still able to enjoy his alcoholic beverage.

"Ah..." Qrow was relaxing.

That was until a black and red portal appeared behind him spooking out the bartender.

Qrow simply perked his head up. He didn't turn around.

"Raven, I didn't expect you to have the gall to come here," Qrow said as a heavily scarred Raven without her mask showing the claw mark where Kara nearly disfigured her beautiful face walked in. What was once a proud Raven was now a former shadow of herself as a disgraced bird ever since her humiliating defeat at the hands of Kara that forced her to step down as the leader of her tribe, which now disowned her because of her weakness.

"I don't have the time or the patience, Qrow." Raven scolded.

"Straight to the point just as I remembered you as such, sister. Ozpin told me of your fight with Kara and how that made you on the receiving end of being the weak one instead of the strong one you once were. So how does it feel to know that the ones that you called our family dumped you for the very philosophy that you imposed onto them?" Qrow coyly asked her.

Raven growled.

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" Raven asked with a lower tone in her voice.

"I know what you want, but, it's a very foolhardy one to pursue," Qrow took a sip of the drink, "Because you ought to have more important things to fix like your relationship with Taiyang and your daughter for instance."

"I have-had a tribe to keep alive! I didn't have time for them!" Raven yelled.

"And that tribe put you out into exile forever and don't want you back. That's not what I call family and certainly not a good priority for you. That priority ought to be for Tai and your girl, Raven. They are your real family and the ones that you should spend time with." Qrow said regardless.

Raven stayed silent.

"Ever since you have abandoned them, things have been rather difficult for them emotionally. Yang almost died looking for you and now she thinks you have been killed by Kara and knowing my niece and from what Ozpin told me over my Scroll, it won't be long before she might do something rash that would not only hurt Kara like she intended, but endanger her and her friends in the process of revenge." Qrow explained.

Raven still was quiet.

"Maybe instead of going after Kara for revenge, you should reveal yourself to Yang and and tell her the truth about everything," Qrow requested.

"Maybe." Raven said.

"Maybe? There is no 'maybe', Raven. You ought to come clean with me, Tai, and Yang and come back to us." Qrow scolded her.

Raven denied the request yet again.

"No. Now that I was banished, I need to get rid of that girl." Raven growled, clenching her fist.

"And what will you do then if you were to succeed in your revenge against that shapeshifter?!" Qrow challenged her.

"Then I'll go back to the tribe. I have no time for you, Tai, or Yang. Only the tribe." Raven answered.

"Heh. Your ears must be plugged, sis. Once you've been proven weak by your enemy in front of the tribe, they will never accept you back, Raven, even if you returned there. You are dead to them. Forgotten." Qrow said bitterly, "Just like our uncle."

Raven didn't want to hear it. She then walked out on Qrow.

"Oh and by the way, even if you find her, she's going to be much tougher for you to fight and she has nature and the entire animal kingdom at her beck and call. You are nothing more than a lone bird up against an apex predator and you know how that usually ends," Qrow said.

Raven wanted to make Qrow shut up so badly, but stayed quiet.

"Like mother, like daughter, I see. Both of you are stubborn as hell, but in all seriousness, Raven, why do you insist on your twisted definition of family in the form of our tribe of thieves and murderers when clearly you have nowhere to go, but back to Patch?" Qrow said.

"They were my family!" Raven turned around to look Qrow in the eye.

"Not after what I had seen them commit horrific acts to others and their own kinsmen that make Grimm like teddy bears compared to them!" Qrow shot back at her.

"They are my FAMILY, QROW!" Raven roared.

"Even what they have done to you, which was basically disowning you and not showing any compassion at all for you when you're so weak?" Qrow asked her.

"Arrgh...There's just no winning with you, is there?" Raven gave up, since she felt like she made her point.

"I am just bad luck all the way." Qrow sipped his alcoholic beverage, "Good luck finding Kara because there's a good chance that your daughter will go after her too to avenge you."

"Not if I get there first..." Raven growled.

"Hmph! I won't stop you from pursuing your foolhardy quest for vengeance, but don't come back crying to me if that girl took a huge chunk of your flesh for snack," Qrow mocked her.

"Like you could do any better." Raven mocked back.

"I'd be much smarter by not going after her at all," Qrow answered.

"And if she hurts Yang?" Raven asked.

"Then I'd make her wish that she was never born, but Yang would already beat me to that since she's way more hot-headed than any of us put together," Qrow replied.

"You got that right." Raven agreed.

The two briefly smiled.

* * *

It was nighttime on the rooftop where Jaune and Pyrrha were meeting up on the rooftop. Since the nights have gotten unbearably hot as Vale was becoming more like a tropical country rather than a temperate climate one, both of them were wearing shorts for the night.

"Damn, the air has gotten really mucky and hot!" Jaune said with sweat all over his body.

"Well, we can't exactly get used to this climate in a day..." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Yeah...and the next thing we know, we will be bitten by mosquitoes the size of a crow and be stricken with malaria," Jaune half-joked and was half-serious as he heard how mosquitoes are rampant in southern Vacuo.

"Don't make me think of that." Pyrrha laughed.

Jaune laughed as well before sighing when he asked Pyrrha as he looked out into horizon,

"What do you think we will find in this new jungle, Pyrrha?"

"I honestly don't know...we could find anything." Pyrrha started to think.

"Dinosaurs, obviously. In fact, I've heard beautiful wailing sounds coming from the jungle at dusk. I just don't know which ones are making those sounds," Jaune pointed out.

"Saw the flying dinosaurs, the ones that are called pterosaurs in many dinosaur children books," Pyrrha shared, "They are magnificent in the air flying above us."

"They are, but terrifying when they land on the ground and tower over you," Jaune said.

"Can't be more terrifying than a Nevermore though," Pyrrha replied.

"Maybe, but much bigger than a Nevermore," Jaune remarked.

"True," Pyrrha replied.

"Yeah...anyway, what was it that you wanted to really talk about up here?" Jaune asked.

"You," Pyrrha answered.

"What about me?" Jaune asked, curious.

"I notice that you've been lacking in your grades and your combat skills. I know you've been having a difficult time in class and that you are not the strongest of fighters. So I want to help you," Pyrrha replied.

"Um..." Jaune didn't know what to say.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us." Pyrrha gestured to the very rooftop they were sitting on.

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked nervously scratching his head.

"N-n-no! That's not what I meant," Pyrrha retracted.

"But isn't that what you just said?" Jaune questioned her.

"Jaune, everyone needs their push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon. That speaks volumes of what you're capable of," Pyrrha said while Jaune looked away from her feeling awfully bad now for what he did to get into Beacon.

"You're wrong..." Jaune stated somberly, "*sighs*...I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!" Pyrrha argued.

Jaune whipped around and shouted back at her,

"No, I don't!"

Jaune did another regretful sigh, which confused Pyrrha as to why he's acting like this.

"I wasn't really accepted into Beacon," Jaune revealed.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I mean, I didn't go to combat school! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" Jaune shouted. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts...and I lied." Jaune sadly revealed.

"What? But, why?" Pyrrha asked.

"'Cause, this is what I always wanted to be! My father, My Grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough." Jaune said, holding back a tear.

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha grabbed his arm.

Jaune shoved her arm away and shouted,

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-," Pyrrha stuttered.

"I am tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in a tree while his friends fight for their lives!" Jaune angrily ranted back at her, "Don't you understand?!"

"If I can't do this on my own...then what good am I?" Jaune finished emotionally exhausted and more sweaty and bothered than usual.

Pyrrha tried to reach out for Jaune, but he flinched his arm away from her as he said painfully,

"Just, leave me alone...Okay?"

"If that's what you think is best," Pyrrha conceded in sad resignation as she then slowly walked back to JNPR's dorm room.

Now Jaune was left all alone.

Then he heard someone grunting both from exertion and in some pain climbing up the rooftop. Jaune turned around and much to his shock, it was Cardin, now partially covered in bandages with his right leg still in a cast, his left arm in no better shape, and his chest was covered in bandages. He was climbing up and was being assisted by his teammates who were helping him and with Sky carrying his crutches for him.

"Cardin?! What the hell are you doing here?" Jaune shouted in disbelief.

"Hehe...I heard your conversation with the invincible girl..." Cardin said.

"...Ouch! Hey, watch where you're pushing me, especially my right leg!" Cardin hissed at his teammates below him.

"Sorry!" Dove whispered.

"I can't believe you. I thought you're supposed to be recuperating, not eavesdropping on me!" Jaune yelled.

"I have enough strength to get through this." Cardin said.

Cardin was finally pushed completely onto the rooftop unceremoniously as he slammed onto left arm causing him to yelp out in pain.

"OW! Assholes!" Cardin yelled.

"Here's your crutch, boss," Sky tossed the crutch to Cardin.

"Thanks." Cardin growled.

"Okay, look, Cardin. I am not exactly in the best of moods right now. So why don't you make this snappy by getting straight to the point? Because I have half a mind to punch you in the gut for listening in on me." Jaune said bitterly, "What do you want?"

"I heard you snuck into Beacon. I've got to say, Jaune, I never expected for you to be such a rebel..." Cardin smirked.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of telling everyone...," Jaune paled at that.

"Jaune! Come on! I'd never rat out a friend out like that!" Cardin replied, with slight sarcasm.

"You would! I think I know what you're trying to get at here. What you're really up to is that you are trying to get back at Kara for defending me! That's your game plan!" Jaune said as he saw through Cardin's facet.

"Hm. You got me." Cardin admitted.

"Guess what, Cardin. I am not going to do whatever dirty work you want to egg me into. And I don't need a monster to pick my battles! So whatever you're forcing me to do, don't waste your breath." Jaune angrily retorted.

"Hmph. Fine." Cardin gave up the ghost pretty quickly.

"Good." Jaune said in relief though the awful feeling of rejecting Pyrrha's honest kind help was still there. Not to mention that he had called Kara a monster even though she had fought Cardin and exposed the bully for the coward he really was.

He then walked away.

* * *

He just walked back to his bed, without saying anything to Pyrrha or anyone else, and sat down, but he was reluctant and not ready to face Pyrrha yet. Not after what he had done to her. He just walked back to his bed, without saying anything to Pyrrha or anyone else, and sat down.

'I really shouldn't have said the things I said to Pyrrha's that really hurt her. Me and my foolish pride. I'm going to have to fix this somehow. Later I will have to apologise to her sometime, but how am I going to look at her in the eyes without seeing the pain that I caused her,' Jaune contemplated.

He ran his hands through his blonde hair.

'I'm not sure about asking for help, though. This is something I want to do for myself. I can't stand being sidelined as a leader. But what do I do?!' Jaune thought about the dilemma he was in.

Jaune wasn't able to answer his own question.

Ren and Nora looked at Jaune with wonder and worry while Pyrrha's looked away with a sad frown on her face.

Jaune then got an idea. Go to Ruby. She was his best friend, so she could certainly give him some guidance.

Jaune then left the room.

"Jaune, where are you-?" Nora was held back by Ren who clamped firmly onto her shoulder saying,

"Let him go. Jaune needs advice, but not from us, but someone who's in the same position as him."

"Okay..." Nora looked at Jaune, who now left the dorm.

Jaune knocked on Team RWBY's door.

"Who is it?" Weiss asked from the other side.

"It's Jaune."

"Why are you here?" Weiss asked coldly.

"I need to talk to Ruby." Jaune replied.

"Not to hit me up?" Weiss asked.

"No. Not yet at least," Jaune answered.

"Uh huh. Right." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Look. I'm having a bad day, alright? Can you just let me talk to Ruby?" Jaune snapped.

"Okay, okay! I will get her, sheesh." Weiss said as she then went to tell Ruby that Jaune wanted to talk to her.

Ruby opened the door and closed it so they could have some privacy.

"So what's up, Jaune. Seems like something is troubling you." Ruby said with sisterly kindness and compassion in her silvery eyes.

"I don't know if I'll make it as a leader." Jaune came clean.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"I did something I shouldn't have and Cardin almost got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me...or should I say...I shouldn't talk to her...I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." Jaune explained.

"That's only because you think it is a bad idea." Ruby replied.

"No, it's not. *Sigh*" Jaune leaned on the door.

"I'm a failure."

"No, you're not," Ruby answered with a shake of her head.

"Yes I am...I haven't done anything leader material since I got here." Jaune replied.

"Nope," Ruby kept saying it.

"Nope?"

"Nope."

"You know, you're really the not the easiest person to talk about this kind of stuff with." Jaune noted.

"Nope." Ruby repeated.

"Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid," Ruby said, which made Jaune slide down, "And you might have been a failure the first day we met."

Jaune sighed heavily.

"But you can't be one now," Ruby said firmly, "You know why?"

"Because-"

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do. And if we fail, we'll just bring them down with us." Ruby explained.

"We have to put our teammates first and ourselves second," Ruby said as she stood up with Jaune facing her,

"I think your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you."

Jaune smiled warmly as her answer pleased him and had given him a sense of clarity that he was looking for.

"Thanks, Ruby," Jaune said.

"You're welcome. Have a good night, Jaune." Ruby said before heading back into her team's dorm room.

"You, too." Jaune said. Then he took a deep breath before he headed back into his own team's dorm room to sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile...Yang was called to Ozpin's office.

'I wonder what Ozpin wants to talk to me about? I hope it wasn't anything that I slipped up on...okay, maybe doing assignments at the last minute and falling asleep in classes, or going overboard with my Semblance might be that, but...seriously, they are not that big of a deal for him and I to discuss about, right?' Yang thought as she rode up the elevator to Ozpin's office.

"Did he figure out my plan? Or at least catch onto it?" Yang wondered.

The elevator let out a 'ding' signaling that she has arrived at Headmaster Ozpin's office.

"Let's just hope that he hasn't," Yang spoke to herself.

The doors opened and Ozpin invited the blonde busom brawler in.

"Please sit down, Ms. Xiao Long." Ozpin said to her politely.

Yang did so sitting on the chair facing him and his desk and the clockwork gears on his windows overlooking Vale.

Yang crossed her legs and folded her hands. She acted as civilized as she possibly could.

"Now let's get down to the topic at hand, shall we?" Ozpin drinking his coffee.

"I'm not sure what the topic is..." Yang wanted Ozpin to finish her sentence.

"It's about you and Kara." Ozpin answered.

"What about me and Kara?" Yang asked.

"I noticed that whenever Kara's name is mentioned...you not only tense up and get aggravated, but your expression turns dark with the intent of murder written all over your face." Ozpin said his observation.

"What?" Yang lied.

"You think I didn't notice? Not only that, but when Kara made herself known to the school, you couldn't stand being around her, which is a contrast to your usual personality," Ozpin said not buying into Yang's premature lie.

Yang didn't know what to say. She was backed into a corner. And she couldn't let Ozpin know about her plan.

"You can't like everyone you see. She seemed a bit fishy to me." Yang half-lied.

"Somewhat true, but you can't judge a book by its covers alone. You have to read into it before you write a review about it. It seems that you didn't care to read more or know more better about Kara and instead went with your first impression of her." Ozpin replied.

"I listen to my gut. And my gut says that she can't be trusted. Especially if she can turn into different animals." Yang said.

"Not much different than your Uncle Qrow, who has been known to transform into a crow, yet I trust him greatly. No...What I have sensed and seen in your face is telling me that your hatred for Kara goes deeper than that." Ozpin said.

"It doesn't, Professor Ozpin." Yang insisted.

"Oh... I believe it does, Yang Xiao Long. Because Kara apparently killed your biological mother and she destroyed your chances of searching for Raven. That's why you hate her so much that you want revenge. Am I rightly justified in my conclusion, Yang?" Ozpin said bluntly.

"How did you know she died?" Yang asked.

"She told me and the key word is 'apparently'," Ozpin stated, emphasizing on the 'apparently'.

"So what?" Yang asked not sure of where he was leading this conversation.

"I mean she's not dead." Ozpin said. Yang widened her eyes.

"Raven is alive."

Yang was utterly stunned as she had been realized that she had been lied to.

"And now she lied to me..." Yang whispered.

"Not exactly...she tweaked it. Not explicitly stated it." Ozpin replied.

"What?" Yang was now confused.

"The truth is your mother was the leader of a bandit tribe that came across the mammoth herd that Kara was extremely protective about. Raven decided to hunt the mammoths for food for her tribe so she started a hunt. She slaughtered two mammoths while the bandit tribe worked to harass the other mammoths to scare them away. Then a baby mammoth was separated from its mother in the midst of the panic until Raven spotted the baby. She was almost about to kill the animal. However, the hunt and Raven's murderous actions infuriated Kara so much that she went all out on Raven and the two engaged in brutal, merciless brawl. Raven was undoubtedly skilled and ruthless with her fighting style, but that didn't do much against Kara's animalistic wrath and fierce determination to kill her. Several tribesmen were killed by Kara for getting in her way trying to protect their leader. In the end, Kara not only defeated your mother, but she also devastated her by beating her relentlessly and even clawing her in the face in her leopard form to avenge the fallen mammoths and the baby that she considered family. Kara almost killed your mother to protect the animals she cherished as family, but she didn't. She sent Raven back to her tribal home to send a strong message warning them not to ever hunt her family again. Afterwards, when saw you, your resemblance to the woman that attacked the mammoths brought up painful memories from her psyche that she wished to forget. So she twisted the truth out of spite for you and Raven's bloodline and as a way for her to cope with her near failure of protecting the animals that she bonded with." Ozpin explained the sad tale.

"She gave my mom mercy..." Yang looked down.

"She did...even if it was for questionable reasons. I am not doing this to put you down or invalidate your reason to confront her about her past and whatever consequences that came with her actions, but to make you understand the context of what she had to do and the difficult life she had as an outcast of her tribe with the animals being the first family she knew before her real family...her kinsmen finally accepted her." Ozpin reassured her.

"Thanks for comforting me." Yang said.

"It's the best I can do to help correct your path away from vengeance. It is not a path that anyone should take lightly when it poisons him and her and turns that person into the very monster he or she vowed to destroy. As the old saying goes, 'he who fights monsters should see to it he himself does not become a monster.'." Ozpin concluded.

Yang stayed silent.

"That's my take home for you to think about when you will eventually meet Kara again someday," Ozpin said as he refilled his coffee mug.

"Yeah..." Yang walked out of the office.

…

…

…

TBC

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please read, review, and favorite!**


	7. Encounter with a God

RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & Rooster Teeth

King Kong © Merian C. Cooper & Edgar Wallace

Kong: Skull Island © Legendary Pictures, Tencent Pictures, Warner Bros.

I own my OCs.

 

Everyone was boarded on two Bullheads with one containing the three teams of the first-year students: RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL.

The second Bullhead contained Glynda, Oobleck, Port, Team CFVY, the second-year team, and then a researcher sent from Atlas' Science Division to investigate the strange ecological phenomenon that has plagued Vale's landscape. His name was Professor Jinei Satoshi, a Japanese senior stocky man approximately around 45 years old had a scientist coat that flapped with the wind and his somewhat disarrayed spiky, brown hair with patches of gray shadowed much of his face that has a black eyepatch, grey mustache and beard, making his expression unreadable.

"Dang! I can't see anything through all the thick foliage of the canopy!" Nora shouted at the top of her voice as she tried to see past through the thick leaf cover of the jungle canopy that hid the forest floor from them when up in the air.

"It's so humid, too!" Jaune complained, as he did his best to fan his body to keep himself cool.

"Tell me about it! All I am seeing is green all over and we're already drenching in sweat like crazy!" Ruby said wiping the sweat from her face.

"No need to tell us twice!" Even Cardin agreed as he and his team were suffering from the humidity and the heat.

"Even this is too hot for me," Yang said as she was panting with her tongue out like a dog.

"Students, we're not here to complain about the heat. We're on a mission." Ozpin reminded them.

"How come you are not sweating out here?!" Blake asked as she was tempted to take off her bow to let her cat ears cool off.

"I've been in worse." Ozpin replied.

"Damn! You must be like superhuman to be not sweating buckets out here!" Russel shouted.

Ozpin simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know about you, Ozzy, but this is way hotter than Vacuo's jungles, and even I have a sense of what's appropriate or not in such a weather," Port said as he was wearing a light tan expedition shirt with short pants and boots.

"This is hot, definitely, but it's not going to kill any of you." Ozpin explained.

"Easy for you to say. The mugginess is making me feel more sluggish than usual." Coco complained as she fanned herself using her brown beret hat.

"Just cool off." Yang said.

"Well...good thing that Professor Oobleck is carrying enough water bottles in his pack for us to grab a cool drink if we need to," Velvet pointed out Oobleck's backpack that was carrying numerous kinds of stuff including geological survey tools and the said water bottles.

Velvet took one water bottle from Oobleck's pack and tossed it to Yang.

"Now, if I may..." Yang caught it and poured half of it on her head. She felt the refreshing coolness of the water seep into her skin and cool off the heat and the sweat temporarily,

"Man, it feels refreshing."

"Now I would like you to direct your attention to the man from Atlas here, who is an Atlesian government agent from the Science Division and an expert in Ecology and Geology, Dr. Jinei Satoshi!" Ozpin shouted through his macrophone across to the two bullheads they were riding on.

"Thank you, Headmaster, sir. Okay, our objective is to an exploration survey of the jungles that now cover once were Forever Fall and Emerald Forest! We are here to record the layout of the jungle and changes in the geology that have occurred here and also record whatever new species that we may encounter. So keep your eyes sharp!" Jinei announced.

"We will." Ruby promised.

As the Bullheads flew over the vast jungle and a newly formed river, the pilot see a huge dark shape rising from the huge hill on the horizon that seemed to be blocking the sun.

"What is that...?" The pilot asked.

Ruby and Yang were the first ones to peek out from the Bullhead and they were shocked to see that the shadowy shape with the sun behind him was not only about 230 feet tall, but had a body build and shape resembling that of a human strongman and was standing upright.

"What the-" Ruby started.

"Hell?" Yang finished Ruby's sentence.

"Oh Oum...," Blake's amber eyes widened in shock as she saw the same thing that the sisters saw.

"D-d-does anybody know what the heck is that?!" Jaune pointed his figure at the giant shadow towering over their Bullheads.

"AAAH!" Someone shouted.

Team CFVY's jaws dropped when they got a closer look of the shadowy figure as it had dark brown hair covering its entire body except the obsidian-colored hands and his gorilla-like face.

"By Oum is that-?!" Oobleck stuttered.

"Holy dust..." Glynda swore in shock as she realized that there was a huge ape-like bipedal creature with arms bigger than tree trunks of redwoods standing right in front of them.

"What should we do?" Blake asked in a panicked state.

Nobody knew what to do, but the pilots circled the Bullheads warily around the giant ape-like creature when the primate closed his fists as he eyed these strange metal birds that have been invading on his new turf.

The ape creature then took hostility towards the helicopters.

"Oh man! I am totally freaking out here!" Dove panicked when he saw the ape growled angrily at them.

Abruptly, the humongous upright simian let out a terrifying roar louder than the engine of an airliner scaring the crap out of everybody.

"Oh screw this!" Yang screamed with finality as she pumped her Ember Celica into its active mode and started shooting shotgun shells at the ape.

"Yang! Wait a sec!" Blake and Ruby shouted warning the blonde brawler too late.

"At least she has the right idea! Let's kill this giant monkey!" Cardin yelled in agreement when he and his team immediately converted their weapons into their gun modes and immediately started shooting at the ape creature.

"Typical. Shoot first, ask questions later, and it never fails when in panic," Weiss rolled her eyes and she quickly loaded Dust rounds into her chamber of her Myrtenaster.

"Students! Stop!" Ozpin yelled.

"YAHHHH!" Nora hollered firing grenades from her grenade launcher getting caught up in the frenzy.

The ape covered his face from the grenades exploding against him. He then let out a massive roar.

Kong retaliated by swinging out his hand to swat the Bullhead that Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL were in.

"Oh shit!" Jaune swore.

"Back up! Back up! Back up!" the pilots shouted to each other as they desperately swerved the Bullhead out of harm's way causing Kong to miss.

"I can't bear to see the students in danger! I'm going to show that overgrown banana brain not to mess with a Huntsman!" Port fired his Blunderbluss at the furious Kong.

"Count me in!" Coco fired her gatling minigun.

"Professor Port! COCO!" Velvet screamed in disbelief.

"Damnit! This is getting out of hand!" Yatsuhashi said.

"Ya don't think?!" Fox gritted his teeth.

"Everyone! Stop! Cease Fire!" Glynda shouted, but her plea fell on deaf ears as the aerial-to-ground battle raged around her.

The ape swung at one of the helicopters and took it down.

"Damn it!" Ozpin swore as he, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, Jinei, and Team CFVY were flung over when Kong backhanded their Bullhead sending the aircraft spiraling out of control haphazardly in the air with one of the engines destroyed.

"Hold on!" Jinei shouted out of terror.

"Hang on to something!" Coco hollered to everyone including her teammates, but Fox was the first to be flung out of the door screaming as he fell into the jungle.

Velvet would have fallen out too if it weren't for Coco gripping onto her hand supported by Yatsuhashi.

"Velvet!" Coco and Yatsu screamed.

"Whoa! Bombs awaaaaaaaayyyy!" Port screamed as he was the next to fall into the jungle dangerously.

"PETER!" Glynda screamed out of shocked horror.

"Brace for impact!" Oobleck yelled as their Bullhead was about to crash through the canopy.

The ape then beat his chest multiple times.

"RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

Ozpin's Bullhead crashed through the canopy and into the jungle creating an explosion that rocked through the jungle.

"NOO!" Blake screamed with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh no..." Pyrrha covered her mouth.

"No...," Ruby was shellshocked.

Yang was stunned for a brief moment until her shock turned into burning fury as her eyes blazed red and her hair went up in flames as she roared,

"Grrrr! YOU BASTARD!"

Yang fired her Ember Celica with Nora Valkyrie renewing her assault on Kong with Cardin, Ren, and Team CRDL joining their enraged assault.

The ape charged at the helicopter Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL were staying in.

"Uh oh, looks like we only pissed him off," Jaune gulped when he saw Kong running closer stampeding through the trees.

"Should we abandon ship?" Weiss asked.

Kong then leaped up and was about to slam his fist down onto the Bullhead.

"I don't think we have much of a choice!" Ruby concluded.

But his fist hit the plane first.

"Shit!" Yang swore.

Part of the plane had been smashed, which was the engine and wing that had been torn off. That caused the tail of the Bullhead to be bent out of shape.

The aircraft spiraled into jungle canopy with the rest screaming their heads off. However, before their Bullhead crashed, it was grabbed on both sides with Kong's two massive hands with his sausage-like fingers keeping a tight grip on it.

"Uh...hi!" Ruby greeted the ape with a scared expression.

Kong roared making Ruby yelp timidly from seeing the sharp canines in his giant mouth.

"Well that went cordial," Ren said sarcastically.

The ape then pulled on the Bullhead on both ends intending to tear the aircraft apart.

"Oh no..." Nora gulped.

"Abandon ship!" Cardin yelled.

Yang then went screw it and jumped to try and punch the ape in the face.

Kong growled at the blonde haired female with the strange golden platings on her arms that landed on top of his face. His hot breath brushed against Yang who was too infuriated to care as she was in overprotective sister mode.

"Take your stinking hands off of my friends, you damned dirty ape!" Yang hollered as she punched and shot him in the nose with her Ember Celica.

Kong didn't even flinch at Yang's attempts.

"Oh crud," Yang stammered that her attacks didn't make the giant ape flinch or damage him much.

Then much to her dismay, she was nabbed from his face while Kong grunted irritably viewing her as an annoyance like a man to a fly.

"Yang!" Blake shouted out of fear for her partner while hanging onto the edge of the Bullhead.

"Blake!" Yang shouted.

Blake fired her Gambol Shroud at Kong, which only annoyed him further.

"Get out of here!" Blake said to her teammate.

Kong roared angrily and out of his wrath, he threw the Bullhead Teams RWB, JNPR, and CRDL were dangling from seats and edge of the doors far over the southeastern side of the jungle.

Yang could only watch in horror seeing her sister and friends being thrown and seemingly flung to their deaths in a godforsaken prehistoric wilderness.

"Ruby...Blake...Weiss...," Yang trailed off out of mind-numbing horror that had overwhelmed her while Kong roared with her still in his grasp.

She then turned to Kong and yelled:

"COME AND GET ME, MONKEY!"

Kong snarled and he then roared loudly right in front of her with her hair being blown away by the roar as he bared his fangs at an equally infuriated Yang Xiao Long.

"COME ON! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Yang yelled.

Kong had enough as he then decided to tighten his fist and crush Yang.

Yang then tried to get out of Kong's grip, but ultimately couldn't.

Kong would have crushed her if it weren't for a tree branch that was thrown telekinetically in his way followed by rapid gunfire.

"Wait-telekinesis?!" Yang thought.

"Ms. Xiao Long! Use your semblance!" Glynda urged Yang as she was accompanied by Coco wielding her gatling minigun.

"Yeah! Are you going to let that overgrown chimp turn you into a chump, Blondie?!" Coco taunted.

Yang looked angry at Coco taunting her like that and started to activate her semblance.

"No one makes a chump of me and gets away with it!" Yang roared as she managed to wrestle out of Kong's grasp.

She then used her Ember Cellica gauntlets to launch herself to Kong's face, and then started to wail on it.

Yang attacked with her punches a lot more potent now with massive damage thanks to Kong inflicting that same kind of damage onto her as she screamed like an angry banshee.

Kong roared and squealed out of shock and pain that Yang was inflicting upon him now. He was pushed back a bit as he now felt his face hurt and burned at the same time.

"Take this!" Yang then launched a nasty hook to his nose bridge fracturing it.

Kong roared in pain.

Yang slammed both of her fists down on Kong's forehead causing him to almost fall over from the resulting explosion and shockwave.

"How do you like this, you overgrown gorilla?!" Yang taunted him.

And then, as if she had super-strength, held Kong by the top of his head with one hand, and threw him up into the air.

Kong fell to the ground momentarily dazed, but soon recovered and quickly lashed out with a strong kick that sent Yang crashing through several trees scaring off birds in the process.

"Arrgh…" Yang growled.

Kong snarled as he approached the fallen form of Yang.

"Damn it!" Coco swore.

Then Kong grabbed a dead tree trunk as a weapon as he was about to smash her with it like a club.

Yang then used her gauntlets to launch herself away. Kong's tree trunk smashed where she was seconds ago.

Then Yang tore a palm tree of her own and the two began duking it out with their trees. Yang's tree managed to break Kong's dead one, but he quickly the next attack with his arm and went to grab a fresh tree trunk. As the fight intensified for 5 minutes, however, Yang was losing her Aura fast while Kong hardly tired at all as he was filled more adrenaline. Glynda knew the outcome was quickly becoming unfavorable for her, Coco, and Yang if this kept up.

"We'd better retreat. No use prolonging the fight with this creature." Glynda assessed.

"Hate to admit it, but you're right." Coco admitted reluctantly.

"And guide Yang to where we're recovering, Ms. Adel," Glynda requested.

"Yes, ma'am!" Coco affirmed.

Then Coco proceeded to where Yang had fallen when Kong had happened to time his strike right hitting and almost breaking her Aura along with deflecting her tree away.

"B-b-blasted o-o-overgrown chimp..." Yang weakly muttered with her body bruised and clothing torn with splinters in her body.

"Hang in there, Blondie. Save your strength," Coco reassured her as she slung Yang over her back and carried her to the crashed Bullhead where Ozpin, Oobleck, Port, Satoshi, and Yatsuhashi are right now.

Kong saw no point in going after them as he had won. Thus, he unleashed a great roar and beat his chest victoriously. Then, he retreated back into the jungle.

Coco and Yang briefly looked at Kong before slowly heading to the crash site of Ozpin's Bullhead.

* * *

_5 hours later…_

Ruby was waking up from a coma after being knocked out cold by the fall when she and her friends' Bullhead were flung to the southeast far side of the jungle by Kong's monstrous strength.

She has a layer of bandages wrapped around her forehead.

Having woken up, she's struck with a dull painful headache resultant from her harsh fall during the crash.

"Ugh…what…happened?" Ruby asked.

"That thing hurled you away and you hit your head pretty hard." Weiss said, checking in on her.

"I can tell..." Ruby said clutching her head.

"Ow..." Ruby held her head still.

Then Ruby's silver eyes widened in terrified realization as she remembered that her older half-sister was caught in the ape's grasp when she and everyone else in the Bullhead were thrown over across the jungle.

"Oh no! Yang! Yang's caught in that giant monkey's fist. We got to resc-OW! OUCH!" Ruby grasped onto her head as the headache spiked to painful levels.

"Don't be so drastic. This is not the time for you to do that with your head injury, you dolt." Weiss reprimanded her, "And don't worry, we will rescue your sister and besides knowing that brute, she'd be fighting and giving that ape a good reason to think twice about touching her hair."

"B-but Y-Y-Yang…she is in deep trouble! She can't take on something as big as that monkey!" Ruby was unconvinced as the dread in her heart told her the opposite of Weiss's reassuring statement.

"And we can't do anything to help her with you in your current condition!" Weiss shouted, "We'd die out here if you're unable to lead with a splitting headache!"

"Where are the others?!" Ruby asked.

"Look around you," Weiss answered.

Ruby did so and she saw Blake and Nora being on the lookout while Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Team CRDL looked shaken up as they were recovering from their bruises. Then, they salvaged whatever extra ammunition they could find from the crash. Dead bodies of the pilots were burned as to prevent animals from being lured in.

"How long have I been knocked out?" Ruby inquired about the length of time she was in a coma.

"About 5 hours…it's afternoon. 2'o clock pm to be exact." Weiss stated.

Ruby was silent as she was stunned at how long she was unconscious.

That was until her Scroll rang in her pocket. She then picked up and answered the call on her Scroll.

"Little Red, this is Coco speaking." Coco's voice sounded on the speaker.

"Coco! Thank Oum, you're alright!" Ruby said with relief.

"I could say the same thing about you. How are you? What about your team and the rest of you greenhorns?" Coco asked.

"I've been knocked out cold and suffering from a headache. Weiss, Blake, and Jaune's team, and Team CRDL are okay." Ruby answered with her hand tending to her head as she suffered a milder bout of her headache.

"For you…ouch…that big gorilla really did a number on you, Little Red. Sorry to hear about that, but I'm glad you're still alive and that the others are alive." Coco said as she took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Coco. Now what about my sister? Is she…?" Ruby inquired about Yang.

"*sigh* Your sister had her ass handed to her by that gorilla. She put up a tough fight, but it wasn't enough," Ruby and many others including Blake became shocked and crestfallen upon hearing from Coco Adel that Yang, the strongest of Team RWBY, had lost to an ape, "One second, she had the momentary advantage of surprise over him with her Semblance, the next, she was badly hurt and beaten on the ground when that ape kicked her around. I managed to rescue her before things got way too hairy. She has recovered now, but…" Coco replied.

"Let me guess… she wasn't too happy about the outcome and went on her own rampage," Ruby pinched her nose bridge.

"Yep…she was absolutely steamed. Not only did that ape hurt her body, but he hurt her pride. As soon as she recovered, she went berserk and destroyed 2 acres of the jungle before she calmed down," Coco said with pity and sympathy for the blonde bombshell, who was not in the best of moods right now.

Ruby sighed deeply rubbing her face with her palm as she did not condone Yang's violent outburst to her loss, but it was understandable that she would be ticked off losing to an animal. Weiss was fearful of the ape if that thing was able to defeat someone as strong and powerful as Yang. Blake's bow sunk low when the Faunus became distraught hearing that her partner was not taking her loss well. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Cardin had their jaws dropped to the ground. Russel, Sky, and Dove looked to each looking unsure, uncertain, and afraid. Ren clenched his jaw with his mouth in a grim, serious line as he contemplated what this could mean if they should encounter the giant primate again. Nora growled darkly with her mouth set in a furious snarl that revealed her teeth gnashing against each other while hands gripped harder onto the Magnihild as she mentally swore she would take the ape down by breaking his giant legs.

"Is Yang there? Can I talk to her?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, she is there currently brooding about how the ape kicked her ass. It will be good for her to talk to you before she goes on another temper tantrum rampage again," Coco responded.

"Hand the phone to her." Ruby requested.

"Will do," Coco replied and went over Yang who was simply sitting on the wreckage of the Bullhead staring at the ground with Port sitting down on a log recovering from his fall talking with Oobleck, Glynda, and Ozpin while Yatsuhashi stood guard. Jinei was writing the observations of the unknown primate in his journal diary. A pilot was mourning for the death of her co-pilot and friend.

Velvet was currently making sure her camera wasn't spoiled or damaged in the rumble and tumble of the Bullhead, but she was deeply worried for Fox, who was missing somewhere in the jungle.

"Firecracker. It's your sister." Coco handed Yang the scroll.

Yang sighed. She then accepted the Scroll from Coco and answered her sister.

"Yang...we need to talk," Ruby said bluntly.

"About what? The fact I lost? I don't want to." Yang growled.

"First of all, I am glad that you've recovered and you're okay, at least physically. However, your temper tantrum really concerned me. This is not something you want or don't want to, sis. It's a must. You've been reckless and that almost got you killed!" Ruby criticized her.

"What else was I supposed to do?!" Yang shouted back.

"You can't fight that monkey head on when he's so big even with your Semblance! It's like the situation with the bull mammoth. The most you could do is retreat and regroup with us!" Ruby said raising her voice.

"You can't tell me what to do, Ruby!" Yang yelled, standing up.

"I'm your team leader! It is my responsibility to ensure that my team comes back from a mission in one piece! That means working together and coordinating well with your teammates and leader. For you, that means knowing how to fight smart instead of just brawns and being a hothead! And we're in a hostile unknown environment in our own backyard not knowing what other things live in these jungles, sister! We can't afford to lose you if you're so reckless and foolhardy to throw your life away in such a godforsaken place! I can't afford to lose you! It will kill me if something horrible were to happen to you or charged straight into a danger that you can't back out! And think what would happen to Blake if she found out that either or both of those scenarios were to happen to you!" Ruby screamed.

Yang gritted her teeth at that, but admitted her sister was right. She took a couple of slow, long deep breaths before she responded more calmly this time.

"I'm sorry I worried you with what I did, but I couldn't let the ape kill us if I did nothing. I just couldn't," Yang confessed.

"Well, thanks for that..." Ruby replied.

"You're welcome," Yang responded.

"...just be more careful next time, Yang," Ruby said.

"I will don't worry about it. So...how are you, Blake, Weiss, and the others holding up?" Yang asked.

"Apart from my headache and the rest of us having some bruises, we're fine," Ruby replied, "How about you, CFVY, Headmaster, Ms. Goodwitch, and the professors?"

"Well..." Yang looked around at the group that was falling apart.

"We're in some pretty deep shit." Yang responded.

"If we don't regroup, then we all will be in deeper soup than we are already. Where are you guys?" Ruby asked.

"If I were to guess, we are on the northwest side of the jungle. Where has the ape threw you to?" Yang asked back at her younger sister.

"Probably on the southeast side," Ruby answered.

"So we're on complete opposite sides? Great." Yang said with her spirit lowered.

"Yeah...I don't how, but we will regroup, Yang. We have to. We need to bring everyone back together and escape to Beacon." Ruby stated.

"Yeah...it'll be tough though." Yang pointed out.

"I know, but what other choice do we have, sister? If we stay here, we won't last long...even if we call for help and Oum knows what dwells in the jungle." Ruby remarked with some fear in her voice.

"If only we had a portal gun so we could group up." Yang joked.

"That would be nice," Ruby chuckled.

"Anyway, you're right. We should meet, but we have a lot of ground to cover. Before I passed out from being so tired and battered, Coco, and Oobleck went on a scouting mission to search for Fox and Professor Port. They found the old fat geezer near a swampy grassland of sort that's 6 miles south of us. What about on your end?" Yang asked.

Before Ruby could answer her, Blake picked up her Scroll and said,

"There are huge swaths of bamboo trees 4 miles north of us as far as I was able to scout."

"4 miles, eh?" Yang asked.

"That's not counting the vast unknown territory beyond the bamboo forest and the same goes for beyond the swamplands," Blake reported.

"True." Yang agreed.

"Not only that, but when I was doing reconnaissance I encountered a giant dinosaur with a long neck, massive body, and a whip-like tail that was feeding on a whole tree. I think it is a Brontosaurus," Blake pointed out causing everyone to perk their heads up.

"Really?!" Yang asked.

"How big is the dinosaur, Blake?" Ruby asked.

"The Brontosaurus is about 450 feet tall and way bigger than the ape we've encountered," Blake's answer caused many of their peers to mutter amongst themselves clearly surprised.

"Geez, that's enormous!" Jaune exclaimed.

"I can't believe there's something as big as that..." Yang paused as she got worked up thinking about the ape.

"Damn dirty ape." Yang growled.

"It's not just the dinosaur. Creatures other than dinosaurs here are not only from exotic prehistoric species long thought extinct, but they are gigantic in their own ways, much bigger than the Grimm and way more titanic than the fossils." Blake pointed out.

"So in other words, we're in a land of giants, aren't we?" Yang said.

"Correct." Blake confirmed.

"Great. And we're on the bottom of the food chain." Yang replied.

Yang clenched her right fist tightly. Coco on Yang's end whistled, Velvet nervously looked around the new, strange tropical environment, Yatsuhashi stopped polishing his Kyodiana Berudo with a concerned expression on his face, with Ozpin, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, and the female pilot named Sawyer Keyes listened into the conversation with all seriousness on their expressions.

The only one who seemed distant was Professor Jinei. With a knowing look in his eyes, it was as if he knew about this place and possibly some of the fauna the group have yet to discover. It wasn't lost on Ozpin, however, as he eyed him suspiciously by the corner of his eye.

Ruby, Jaune, and the others on the other side were just as worried and shocked by Blake's revelation as much as Yang's group.

"T-that's going to be problematic…," Jaune muttered.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed.

"I recommend that we move to the center of the jungle where I discover a small open patch where Emerald Forest used to be. It's east of us about 7 miles from Beacon." Blake said.

"Sounds good." Yang agreed.

"Be careful of the rivers that snake throughout the jungle. They are so wide and deep that they can hide some giants. Same goes for the mountains all around us." Blake pointed to the tall mountainous pillars where there's vegetation from the top to the bottom with barren walls made of limestones with some having huge caverns that were swarmed with giant pterodactyls twice the size of airliners.

"We will," Yang said.

"Good. Take care and watch yourself, Yang," Blake said softly, "I don't want to lose you in this monstrous wilderness."

"Hey, it's me you're talking about! Don't get too, Blake-y about me by worrying," Yang did her best to reassure her partner on the Scroll.

"I hope so," Blake replied, "Ruby, do you want to speak any last words for her?"

"Yeah. Hand me the Scroll, Blake." Blake did so as Ruby then said to with a stern, yet reassuring tone, "Yang, it's your job now to protect Ozpin, Coco, her team, and the Professors. So please don't do anything that will make your little sister worry herself sick."

"I will and I'll do my best to be very careful before charging in. So don't worry too much about me as we go look for Fox along the way. Just make sure you stay alive on your end, Rubes. You know as well as I do that I'd never forgive myself if something tragic were to happen to you." Yang said her own piece.

"I appreciate that. I love you, sister. Stay safe." Ruby finished.

"I love you, too, sis." Yang said.

Ruby nodded before Weiss gently grabbed the Scroll from her as she said,

"And if you make any of us, especially Ruby cry, I will be sure to come after you and freeze you in an ice block for being a reckless brute, you dunce."

"Hehehehe...I will keep that in mind, too, Ice Queen," Yang's words caused the heiress to grumble at the nickname before the brawler said the same thing she said to both Ruby and Blake,

"Stay safe out here, Weiss."

That brought Weiss out of her grumbling as she then replied to the fully recovered blonde brawler,

"Same with you. And I hope we will regroup soon."

"Me, too. And tell Vomit Boy, his team, and even that bully to be safe as well." Yang requested.

"Eeh, are you sure about that, Yang?" Jaune smiled.

"No kidding, Vomit Boy," Yang replied with a smile on her face.

"Hehehe...well thank you, Firecracker," Jaune concluded.

"You're welcome and see you all later," Yang finished as she turned off the Scroll and handed it back to Coco.

"Well...let's get going." Yang said to Coco.

"Agreed," Coco concurred.

"That might be the best plan of action that we got for now. Let's go over the supplies and ammunition that we salvaged and double-check," Oobleck said.

"Well, we have enough rations to last us a few days...3 days, tops." Yang explained.

"And how about ammo?" Oobleck asked.

"Good. This is good." Oobleck replied.

"Then we should be good to go," Glynda said.

"This will be quite the adventure to experience as dig in the sights and smells of the jungle and slay giant monsters that time had forgotten!" Port exclaimed excitedly.

"Not really...," Glynda sweatdropped at that.

"Don't forget that Fox is still out there!" Velvet reminded everyone, "I'm worried of what's happening to him. We need to find him or...," Velvet trailed off as she was stricken with worry for her teammate.

"We'll find him." Coco put her hand on Velvet's shoulder.

"Thanks, Coco." Velvet thanked her leader.

"We will find our friend while rendezvousing to where we will meet with the freshmen teams," Yatsuhashi came in with his Kyodiana Berudo slung over his shoulder, polished and sharpened and ready for battle.

"Exactly. So don't worry, Ms. Scarlatina. As long we are together, there will be nothing that will force us apart! Isn't that right, Ozzy?!" Port turned around to face Ozzy only to find him and Professor Jinei Satoshi gone.

"Huh? Where did they go?!" Yang shouted.

While Yang was wondering about where Ozpin and Satoshi have gone off to, the two were actually underneath the buttress roots of a huge tree with the roots almost like a roof above their heads. They were 100 feet away from the crash site and surrounded by dense vegetation making it easy for them to be hidden while near a small stream.

"Professor Jinei, how are you holding up?" Ozpin asked the Oriental elderly professor.

"I am holding up well, sir. I appreciate it." Jinei replied.

"Good…," Ozpin's face turned from being courteous to now serious and apprehensive within seconds as he then pointed his cane at Jinei Satoshi.

The Asian elder frowned, but knew this was coming for quite a while.

"I double-checked your resume before going on this expedition of yours, and I couldn't help, but there was something off about you. There were no previous records of you in any existing combat schools and Huntsman academies. Your birth records that don't seem to be valid with the people I contacted with that were supposed to be your peers in the scientific community for quite some time. Today, your lack of shock and the fact that you kind of were not surprised by what's happening only cements my suspicion against you. I get the feeling that there's more here than meets the eye and you are not exactly who you claimed to be, Professor Satoshi." Ozpin said with a stern tone to his voice.

"Very sharp. That's admirable for someone of your caliber," Jinei complimented.

"Thank you, but…I want you to tell me everything that you know and that I am not aware of. Otherwise, I am going to stab you right in the chest for spying on us." Ozpin calmly threatened him.

"Monsters exist…," Jinei said.

At the same time, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, JNPR, and CRDL walked from the wreckage of their Bullhead and a couple of miles transitioning from the giant rainforest into the equally towering bamboo forests.

"…what we just saw today...is just the tip of the iceberg."

* * *

_On the unknown tropical island…8 miles from Vale_

A massive scaly, bird-like foot pinned down a dead body of the 200-foot long Blue Whale that had been dragged from the shore into the jungle further inland by a strong set of jaws. The jaws and the foot belonged to none other than the 360-foot tall T-rex that Kara had transformed into and had remained in this form for days she had been stuck on this large island. She feasted on the innards and flesh of the whale with her teeth ripping and tearing apart flesh, organs, and crushing bones.

Kara's reptilian, eagle-like eyes widened as she felt a disturbance. She then let out a great thundering roar that resonated and sounded throughout the island scaring birds away with the sun setting.

_**GGGRRRAAAOOOOAAAARRRGGKK!** _

…

…

…

TBC

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please read, review, and favorite the story! Constructive comments and critiques will be appreciated.**


	8. Forest of Death

RWBY © Monty Oum (R.I.P.) & Rooster Teeth

King Kong © Merian C. Cooper & Edgar Wallace

Kong: Skull Island © Legendary Pictures, Tencent Pictures, Warner Bros.

I own my OCs.

 

Teams RWB(Y), JNPR, and CRDL were having it rough. If they thought their lopsided battle with the giant ape wasn't punishing enough, they were wrong. Not only was the air hot and unbearably humid, but there wasn't a lot of space to move around with the area being crowded and fenced by towering bamboo stalks that seem to stretch 70 feet in the air. The leaf cover of the canopy added to the claustrophobic feeling of the environment.

"This is making me feel crowded very much," Jaune commented as he carefully led his team and followed Ruby's through the confusing labyrinth of bamboo.

"It's like being fenced in and this is like a good place for a predator to hide and make good use of the cover to ambush us." Pyrrha grimly commented as she had been through such a forest one time and that taught her a thing or two about the dangers of being within a tight narrow space.

"Not exactly the best habitat to walk through." Ren said.

"Yeah… a labyrinth of bamboo," Jaune described the surroundings that were alien and claustrophobic-inducing.

"And kinda...creepy." Nora admitted.

"You know what I think...this is BS! Me and my team would rather be in the game room playing Super Smash Bros Brawl instead of having to walk through this creepy shit!" Cardin complained as his large frame made it difficult to navigate through the narrow spaces in between the bamboo stalks.

Most of Team CRDL were no better off with Russel being the only one that's faring slightly better with his slimmer frame, but even then, the trek proved to be claustrophobic for him.

"No dice on that, boss." Russel agreed with him.

"Um, Melee is so much better!" Nora disagreed.

"No, Brawl is much better technically." Cardin said.

"But Melee does a much better job on the overall aspects of fighting!" Nora disagreed, and they kept going.

After a while though...

"Man, we have been walking for hours and I am getting thirsty from the heat!" Nora complained.

"Yes, we know, Nora!" Pyrrha complained, grumpily from all the heat.

The groups walked through the bamboo forest and past some of the brown-colored ones.

The brown-colored bamboo "stalk" moved slightly.

"Hah...hah...hah...," Nora breathed heavily, "Please, let's take a break. My throat is parched and my feet are killing me."

"Nora, come on. We have too much ground to cover already," Jaune said clearly frustrated by the heat and humidity.

"To be honest, I'm with Nora. I'm dying in this dress and my feet are killing me," Weiss said.

"Ditto," Sky said as he bent towards the ground out of breath.

"Oh come on! You can't be serious!" Cardin yelled in disbelief and irritation.

Ruby walked close to Jaune, Pyrrha, and Cardin as she said to them,

"They're not about to quit on you. Cut them some slack."

"Alright...we'll have a five minute break here. Grab a water bottle and drink, but conserve some for later!" Ruby ordered.

"Thank OUM!" Nora plopped down and drank some water.

Weiss undressed herself out of the frilly battle dress and took off her glass heels in exchange for a white t-shirt and basic explorer boots for simplicity sake.

"Now I feel much better," Weiss said in relief as she grabbed a water bottle and drank greedily from it

"Careful with the water." Ruby advised.

"I know." Weiss slowed down on her drinking.

Sky was at the edge of the group as he opened his water bottle. He was about to drink only to notice something peculiar above him.

Then, that something impaled him causing his body to flinch and spasm sporadically for a sec and drop his water bottle with water splashing onto the forest floor.

"Sky?" Cardin heard the water splash, "Sky? What's up with-,"

When he, Russel, and Dove turned around their eyes widened and their faces lost all color when a bamboo stalk pierced Sky through his mouth with his eyes widened in terrified horror.

"What the f***?!" Everyone shouted. They then looked up and saw something they never thought was possible.

The bamboo "stalk" turned out to be a segmented exoskeleton leg looking like a bamboo stalk and belonging to a gigantic spider-like creature with a bulbous abdomen grown with green leaves and spikes high above the canopy of the bamboo trees at 77 feet tall. The bamboo "stalks" around the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training were actually six long, slender exoskeleton legs that blended seamlessly into the real bamboo trees for camouflage while the actual body remained hidden above the canopy. The first and second long limbs located closer to the head were equipped with pincer-like claws.

Its face resembled a skull, being white in color with large black eyes.

Its shadow and gigantic body towered above the terrified and scared young teenagers as it slowly moved and positioned itself.

"Oh my god..." Ruby whispered in horror.

The Mother Longlegs dislodged her leg from Sky's mouth. Sky collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap with blood spilling from his mouth.

"Well that happened." Blake remarked.

"JUST RUN!" Jaune yelled.

"No wait, Jaune!" Pyrrha warned him.

Jaune had his way blocked by the Mother Longlegs' bamboo-like legs.

"UWAAAHH!" Jaune yelped falling onto his butt.

"Damn that bug!" Russel fired his dual knife-pistols at the arachnid!

Pyrrha ran to help Jaune up, while Russel kept firing at the Mother Longlegs.

That prompted the others to start firing at the creature as well as the canopy destroying its cover.

However, the Mother Longlegs struck back by thrusting its sharp-pointed legs at its victims.

"Look out!" Weiss shouted as she dodge-rolled from being impaled by one of the sharp limbs.

Weiss ran away to get away from the bamboo legs.

"That was close." Weiss said.

The others rolled out of the way when Ruby got an idea,

"Guys, cut the legs! That might be the perfect way to bring it down from the treetops!"

She already went to work with her Crescent Rose in its scythe form hacking one bamboo leg.

"Good Idea!" Weiss pulled out her Myrtenaster.

Ruby hacked one leg, while Weiss began slicing another one already causing the giant arachnid to stumble and screech in surprise.

Nora caught onto the plan and started her work,

"Now time to break some legs. HAHAHAHA!"

Nora swung her Magnihild at the other set of bamboo legs only for the creature's leg to dodge the blow.

Cardin was knocked back by one of the remaining legs and the Longlegs nearly pierced him as its sharp leg landed in between his legs.

"Oh crap!" Cardin swore as he rolled out of the way and shattered the leg with his club mace.

The Longlegs was far from finished as it then unleashed its fleshy tentacles from its opened stomach towards an unsuspecting Ruby. Only Pyrrha noticed it as she ran and yelled,

"Move, Ruby!"

Pyrrha shoved the red-hooded Huntress out of the way with her right shoulder and the tentacles instead ensnared her.

"PYRRHA! NOOO!" Ruby screamed as the Mistralian champion was lifted high into the air as the spider-like arachnid attempted to force her into her opened stomach.

Pyrrha tried to fight from the grip.

"Get off me!" Pyrrha demanded as she slashed at the Mother Longlegs.

The Mother Longlegs started attacking Pyrrha with her pincer-like claws.

"Damn it!" Jaune furiously hacked at the Longlegs' bamboo leg as he roared, "Let. Her. Go!" He managed to succeed in cutting it off with blood squirting all over him.

"Weiss, hurry up!" Ruby demanded with haste.

"I'm trying!" Weiss shouted as her rapier had little effect of cutting the thick bamboo leg until Blake completely sliced it in half with her Gambol Shroud in its katana mode.

"That should do it!" Blake answered.

Pyrrha managed to cut the tentacles off of her as the giant Longlegs wobbled unsteadily with its stability compromised.

Pyrrha went into freefall until Jaune managed to catch her and cushion her fall.

"Thanks..." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah..." Jaune lowered Pyrrha.

"Jaune! Pyrrha! Look out!" Nora warned them as she smashed the last leg making the Longlegs fall.

Jaune and Pyrrha quickly moved out of the way as the Mother Longlegs' legless body slammed onto the ground with the giant arachnid struggling and screeching in terror as it struggled in futility.

Cardin walked up to the arachnid with bloody murder on his face. He let out a vengeful battle cry as he then bashed the Longlegs' head and eyes repeatedly and over and over until it was nothing more than a bloody, messy pulp with fragments of the armored cracked and splintered by the angry force of Cardin's swings of his mace.

Cardin breathed heavily as he then said to the now dead Mother Longlegs,

"This is for Sky Lark, you murderous son of a bitch."

"Wow. Cardin did something." Jaune remarked.

"You did, too. You saved me." Pyrrha complimented her adorkable leader.

"I mean, Cardin did something because after episode 12 of Volume 1, he hasn't been in the show at all." Jaune broke the fourth wall.

"That he did," Pyrrha answered.

"And back to what you said, you're welcome." Jaune remarked.

Pyrrha's cheeks turned with a hint of pink from hearing such sincere kindness and care from his words.

"Get a room!" Cardin shouted from a distance.

Jaune and Pyrrha chuckled as they quickly separated.

Blake looked around as she came to the conclusion,

"I think we better get out of the bamboo forest and find somewhere else safer to take a bathroom break before we encounter another one of those...," Blake pointed to the dead Mother Longlegs, "...things."

"Touché." Ruby agreed.

"But first, we have to carry Sky out of here and give him a proper burial," Jaune said pointing to Sky's dead body. Cardin agreed with Jaune's decision as he then ordered Russel and Dove to carry Sky's body.

Jaune walked over and carried his body. Cardin helped him.

"Let's get out of here. This place is giving me the heebie-jeebies, especially with this spider...ughhh!" Ruby shuddered.

"Me too." Weiss and the group started to walk away.

…

…

…

TBC

* * *

 

A/N:

Please read, review, and favorite.

This is from the scene in Kong Skull Island where the Mother Longlegs attacked American soldiers in the bamboo forest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official Rated T story so please leave kudos and constructive comments. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
